Más que amor
by camimasen18
Summary: A las chicas buenas les encantan los chicos malos... y sí, tal vez él sea malo para mí, pero cuando sonríe... solo veo lo bueno en él. Y nada puede ser malo cuando se siente tan bien... Yo fui su cura y él era mi enfermedad, yo lo estaba salvando cuando él me estaba matando.
1. Prefacio

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originalmente pertenecen a Steph, pero yo aquí juego con ellos un poquito y la historia es cien por ciento mía :)**

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Es como si estuvieras gritando, pero a nadie le importa.

Incluso te sientes avergonzada,

de que alguien sea así de importante.

De que sin esa persona te sientes como nada.

Nadie nunca entenderá cuanto duele...

Te sientes desesperanzada... como que nada te puede salvar.

Y cuando se termina y ya no está.. desearías tener toda esa mierda de nuevo,

porqué así tendrías todo lo bueno también.

_We found love _

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado si existe una cura para el amor?... Ella lo hizo todo el tiempo.

Necesitaba olvidarlo… necesitaba seguir viviendo como si él no existiera.

¿Cómo hacer para sanarse de esta enfermedad?

Había sido unos buenos años, apasionados y llenos de dolor, pero buenos al fin y al cabo.

Conoció lugares impensables y bebió del mundo como si no existiera el mañana.

Pero, ¿lo había?

¿En algún momento ese dolor en su pecho desaparecería y podría seguir con su vida de muñecas?... Donde sus padres creían que vivía alrededor de flores y algodones de azúcar.

Porque claro, ellos no tienen idea de _él_.

¿Cómo su dulce hija, Isabella, pudo enamorarse de un canalla? De un indómito hombre que tiene sus propios demonios...

Pero así lo hizo.

Se enamoró totalmente de él.

Tanto así, que sería capaz de vender su alma por él.

Y lo peor de todo era que, él la amaba incondicional e irrevocablemente de vuelta.

Quiso huir. Dios sabe que lo intentó.

Pero todo ya se había convertido en una obsesión.

Todo se había escapado de sus manos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Él había hecho hasta lo imposible por recuperarla cada vez que algo los hacía colisionar, porque claro está, ellos no pertenecían al mismo mundo.

Motocicletas, peligro y alcohol eran el diario a vivir de él.

Y estaba satisfecho con esa rutina.

Quizás la nena de papá estaba destinada a conocer a este chico oscuro y rebelde.

Sus vidas estaban decididas a terminar juntas, si a fin de cuentas solo eran almas perdidas por el mundo, buscando encontrarse a sí mismos y quizás al otro.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Uhhhhhh! ¡Dénle una oportunidad a la historia y cuéntenme que les parece!**

**¡Mañana subiré el primer capítulo! **

**¡Abrazos de oso para todos!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originalmente pertenecen a Steph, pero yo aquí juego con ellos un poquito y la historia es cien por ciento mía :)**

* * *

Isabella dio un suspiro pensativo mientras caminaba de la mano de su novio, acercándose al balcón de la casa. Era víspera de año nuevo y estaba contenta de que lo celebraran juntos. Riley la abrazó por la espalda y ubicó su mentón en su hombro.

Todo el piso estaba decorado con brillos y globos. Había antifaces y adornos para celebrar el año próximo y música a todo volumen. Luego de que la cena terminara, los ánimos habían subido y la gente se encontraba alegre y divertida.

Riley Biers era su novio, un chico común.

No que fuera algo malo, simplemente era un típico. De ahí la razón de que sus padres lo adoraran. Tenía dieciocho años, provenía de una buena familia, era un chico respetable y amable. No era celoso, ni impertinente, era agradable y Bella lo quería.

Comenzó la cuenta regresiva para el año nuevo y sintió su estómago retorcerse. Este momento de la velada siempre la ponía nerviosa. Le dio un apretón a la mano que tenía unida con Riley, él lucia divertido y sonriente negando con la cabeza hacia ella, todavía le sorprendían sus manías.

-Tres… dos… uno… ¡Feliz año nuevo!-

Los fuegos artificiales retumbaron por toda la ciudad, el cielo estaba repleto de colores y brillos. Las figuras eran hermosas como a la vez aterrorizantes, todo era maravilloso.

La familia empezó a saludarse y desearse un buen año. Sintió los brazos de Riley envolverla y se relajó instantáneamente.

-Te amo Bella,… felicidades- dijo contra su cabello, abrazándola fuertemente.

Riley rompió el abrazo y se acercó a darle un beso cariñoso. El primero del año, ella se lo respondió tímida. La familia comenzó a acercarse así que tuvieron que separarse por un momento.

Sus padres los abrazaron, luego el resto de la familia y entre la champagne y la charla, la fiesta siguió su curso.

Con Riley recién cumplirían un año en marzo de estar juntos, y ella todavía no le decía que lo amaba.

Eran simplemente dos palabras, ¿por qué le era tan condenadamente difícil pronunciarlas? Siempre se acobardaba en el momento justo cuando sabía que debía decirlas y hacer a su novio feliz y dichoso, pero ¿cómo decirlas si realmente sentía un pequeño vacío cada vez agrandándose en su pecho? Como si algo faltara… no se sentía completa.

Aunque su familia la hacía sentir casi completa.

Tenía a dos padres que la adoraban, así como ella los adoraba a ellos. Renée era una madre conservadora, pero que, a fin de cuentas, siempre buscaba lo mejor para su hija. Y Charlie era otra historia… él era un ángel caído del cielo para Bella.

Era su padre, su héroe.

Alguien al que ella admiraba a morir y de la que su existencia dependía.

Cada vez que Charlie volvía tarde del trabajo, ella lo esperaba expectante, solo para cerciorarse de que él volviera en una pieza. Su madre, ya medio acostumbrada, seguía siempre con sus problemas para dormir también, simplemente esperándolo.

Charlie Swan era el pilar de la familia. Sin él, no existiría tal cosa.

Le apenaba el hecho de no tener hermanos, no tener con quien haber jugado cuando pequeña o simplemente no tener a quien cuidar y proteger. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Riley tenía dos hermanos pequeños y con ellos agotaba todas sus fuerzas.

La familia era pequeña, pero para ella era suficiente.

Sintió a Ángela tomarla del brazo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás lista para salir?- su emoción era contagiosa. Bella asintió en respuesta y juntas se encaminaron a buscar sus bolsos y a despedirse de sus padres.

Ángela Weber era prima segunda de Riley por parte de su madre. Además de que era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, gracias a ella conoció a su novio.

Llegaron al lado de los Swan y Bella se acercó sonriente a despedirse.

-Con mucho cuidado jovencita- Renée comentó a regañadientes, lucía muy preocupada de todas formas, Bella le besó la mejilla.

-Estaremos bien, mamá, no te preocupes. Riley nos cuidará- dijo tranquilizándola.- Feliz año nuevo-

-Cuídate, nena- su padre la abrazó y le deseó un feliz año.

Cuando entraron en el auto de Riley, un BMW antiguo, estuvieron listos para partir.

Media hora después se encontraban estacionándose frente a uno de los pubs que quedaba en los límites de Forks. Era uno de los más concurridos y la bulla se escuchaba hasta la calle. Tomó la mano de Riley. Se sentía nerviosa y a la vez excitada, sería su primera vez en un lugar así.

Si, era medio patético dado que ya tenía cumplidos los dieciocho años, pero no tenía permitido asistir a este tipo de eventos. No era el tipo de chica rebelde que desobedeciera órdenes de sus padres, simplemente no iba con ella.

Hubo una vez, hace ya diez años, que a su madre no le agradaba un chico de su escuela. Era de esos típicos niños pesados y molestosos de la primaria. En conclusión, su madre no la dejó asistir a la "fiesta", en la cual casi todas sus amiguitas irían. Bella se sintió apenada, pero, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto una niña de ocho años?

Así que estaba emocionada de que su madre cediera esta vez.

Ángela iba a la cabecera, entraron al local rápidamente y la atmósfera de olores y ruido la detuvo un segundo. Todo lucía bastante juvenil y electrónico. Muchos jóvenes fumaban en las mesas y la barra estaba llena de personas.

Riley no soltó su mano en ningún segundo mientras se dirigían a la mesa más cercana que encontraron a la pista de baile. Los pies de Bella estaban que brincaban de emoción.

-Quédate quieta, mi amor- Riley estaba divertido con la situación. El muy pesado sabía que su novia moría por saltar a bailar.

Bella sabía de lo que _si _estaba enamorada. La danza.

Amaba sentir la liberación en su cuerpo. Ver como los movimientos fluyen sin premeditación y hacen arte. Para ella era arte.

En lugares como este, disfrutaba hacer el loco y moverse sin pensar. Podría ser una chica vergonzosa y tímida, pero el baile era simplemente otra cosa.

-Vamos, por favor- suplicó sonriendo. Necesitaba sentirse libre.- ¡Vamos, Riley!-

Él rió juguetonamente y le tomó del brazo para guiarla a la pista.

-¿Segura Ánge que puedes quedarte sola? Serán solo unos minutos- Bella lucía indecisa, pero su amiga movió su mano despreocupada.

-Anda Bella, no te angusties por mí- comentó y sonrió. De todas formas, Ben y los demás llegarían en cualquier momento.

Bella sintió el tirón a la pista de baile de su novio y lo siguió fascinada.

En ese momento se escuchaba la canción Tik Tok de Ke$ha. Bella estaba moviéndose al compás de la música, sintiéndose despreocupada y serena. Sus caderas al son del ritmo y su cabello girando alrededor.

"…_No pares, pasa Pop__  
__DJ, revienta mis altavoces__  
__Esta noche, voy a luchar__  
__Hasta que veamos la luz del Sol__  
__Tik tok, en el reloj__  
__Pero la fiesta no para, no…"_

Se sentía libre al fin, sin preocupaciones y divirtiéndose al máximo. Notó como Riley apretaba el agarre en sus caderas y seguían moviéndose al ritmo.

Estuvieron casi más de una hora bailando y Bella quería más, pero el pobre de Riley estaba ya exhausto. Caminaron o al menos lo intentaron sin empujar a nadie en el trayecto, para llegar a la barra y pedir unas bebidas. Riley se pidió una cerveza y ella solo una coca-cola.

De vuelta a la mesa, vio a los chicos ya ahí.

Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Lauren y Ben con Ángela se encontraban conversando y divirtiéndose. Les saludaron con un feliz año y el parloteo siguió.

Cuando terminó con su gaseosa, Jess y Lauren la empujaron a la pista de baile, ya que Riley estaba cansado y prefirió quedarse con los hombres.

Bailaron riéndose y divirtiéndose sonoramente. Actuaban como chifladas y en realidad no les importaba. Un trío de chicos las sacaron a bailar y aceptaron, aunque Bella lo hizo más por sus amigas que por gusto.

El chico era más bajo que ella y cuando le dijo su nombre, entendió algo como Justin o Jason, no le importaba realmente. Miraba de vez en cuando a Riley para que la fuera a buscar pero éste no parecía atento.

Para poder escapar le tuvo que pedir al tal "Justin" que tenía que ir urgente al baño. Se escabulló rápidamente y en vez camino hacia la salida ya que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.

Afuera había una brisa helada que la congeló un poco. Solo llevaba puesto una blusa turquesa y un jeans negro delgado.

Observó a muchas personas que salían a fumar o que estaban conversando. Fue ahí cuando de repente, lo vio.

Era extraño. Estaba sentado a unos metros de ella en la calle con su rostro entre las manos. Solo podía ver su capucha negra que le escondía el cabello. La noche estaba oscura y la luna alumbraba poco.

Bella se abrazó a si misma por el frío y avanzó unos pasos hacía él. Estaba intrigada por saber que le pasaba, pero no sabía cómo acercarse.

Él sintiendo, seguramente las pisadas, levantó la vista y parpadeo hacía ella confundido.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesto, levantándose deprisa y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la capucha. Gracias a la poca luz, divisó unos ojos verdes. Unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Estaba estupefacta, el chico era bello. A pesar del corte en la ceja y el hematoma en su mejilla. Bella frunció el ceño al notarlo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- respondió sin pensar, levantando la mano a su rostro, inconsciente. El chico se alejo rápidamente.- Lo siento- balbuceó avergonzada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-No es de tu incumbencia niña- respondió mordaz, casi divertido por la situación. Bella bajo la mirada ruborizada, no esperaba esa reacción.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó por última vez. El chico se veía confundido, como perdido, sintió un poco de pena.

-¿Crees que necesito tu ayuda?- se acercó con el ceño fruncido, lucía alterado y no parecía algo bueno.

Inteligentemente decidió retirarse, ya sin importarle del todo. De todas formas, ¿quién era este chico? ¿Y qué le importaba a ella?

Al darse vuelta, notó que un grupo de hombres se acercaban a ellos. Parecían del tipo de los malos, eran corpulentos y muchos. Bella se tensó en el lugar y quedó paralizada.

Los hombres la observaban atentamente.

-Vaya, Cullen. No pierdes el tiempo- comentó uno, socarronamente.- ¿Ya le has robado todo su dinero a la pobre chica?-

La mente de Bella trabajaba a mil por hora, intentando entender que ocurría y descifrar como salir de ahí, pronto.

-Por favor, idiotas, lárguense- comento el chico de ojos verdes, el tal Cullen. Estaba más alterado que antes y se acercó a ella para ponerla detrás, como escudándola. Bella tembló.

-Quiero mi dinero, Cullen, pronto. No lo olvides- vociferó otro hombre, uno que lucía mucho más aterrador. Se acercó y levantó rápidamente su mano y golpeó la mandíbula del chico.

Pegó un grito asustada y el chico por la fuerza del golpe cayó de espaldas frente a ella. El grupo de matones se dispersó y se alejaron sin más. Cómo si toda esa situación fuera normal. _Por Dios, estaba sangrando._

No estaba segura de cómo actuar, pero definitivamente no podía dejarlo ahí tirado. Se agachó, apoyándose en sus rodillas, desenrollo el pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello y lo acercó a su rostro, para detener el sangrado.

Bella sintió el olor de la sangre emanar y se mareo un poco. El chico estaba más tranquilo al parecer, ya que aceptó la ayuda de ella y no se quejó cuando hizo que apoyara su cabeza en sus muslos.

La situación era extraña, estaban en una esquina de la calle, él sentado en el suelo, apoyado en ella, con la boca en sangrada y Bella estaba asustada a morir. Pensó en Riley, seguramente la estaría buscando como demente.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- se atrevió a preguntar, ya que lo había ayudado pensó que se merecía algún tipo de explicación. El chico la miró a los ojos y medio sonrío.

-Gracias- comentó señalando el pañuelo en su rostro, que estaba ya bañado en sangre. Se levantó con cuidado y la volvió a mirar. Extrañado se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario. Sin decir ni una palabra más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Quiero sus opiniones! ¿Qué piensan de la aparición de Edward?**

**También quiero aclarar que durante la historia se mencionaran temas como los narcóticos, embarazos no deseados y cosas que no tienen que necesariamente pasar en la vida real, esto es ficción y producto de mi loca mente.**

**Teniendo eso aclarado... ****¡Mañana volveré a actualizar!**

**¡Besos para todos! **

**x**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originalmente pertenecen a Steph, pero yo aquí juego con ellos un poquito y la historia es cien por ciento mía :)**

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con los libros apretados contra su pecho. Riley seguía medio molesto con ella por haberlo asustado de tal manera hace ya una semana en el pub. La explicación que ella dio fue que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y perdió la noción del tiempo. Obviamente él le creyó, pero simplemente estaba disgustado.

De ese incidente había pasado una semana, siete días en los que Bella no pudo dejar de pensar en ese chico.

Había algo que hacía que ella terminara siempre sus cavilaciones con él en su mente. No sabía su nombre, con suerte su apellido. Pero se sentía extrañada y cavilosa sobre el tema. No podía olvidar el rostro del chico, desolado y confundido. Intuía que estaba metido quizás en algún tipo de problema, o simplemente se codeaba con la gente equivocada. Su semblante perdido, a pesar de la oscuridad y de las heridas…pensaba que simplemente era un chico dañado.

De todas formas se imaginaba que nunca más lo volvería a ver, lo cual aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, la tenía decepcionada.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- Riley se detuvo frente a Bella para cerciorarse de que lo estaba escuchando.- ¿Amor?- ella volvió en sí.

-¿Puedes llevarme a la estación?- le pidió sonriéndole, hoy pasaría por su padre a la comisaría, quería sorprenderlo. Riley asintió.

Charlie era el jefe de policías en Forks. Llevaba más de diez años trabajando allí y era muy conocido en el pueblo.

-¿Me acompañas un rato?- le preguntó a su novio, Bella esperaba que aceptara, ya que tenía que esperar a su padre unos minutos a que se desocupara. Riley aceptó y dejo que Bella entrara primero mientras él buscaba un lugar para estacionarse.

Se bajo del auto y entró a la comisaria rápidamente. Todo el lugar seguía igual, las paredes del mismo color azul aburrido, el suelo ya antiguo y manchado, incluso los guardias en la portería seguían siendo los mismos desde que tenía memoria. Forks era una ciudad muy pequeña.

Y vaya que lo era.

De un momento a otro, un par de policías traían esposado a un joven. Éste parecía calmado, con la cabeza gacha. El cabello rojizo era lo único visible. Su vestimenta era normal, nunca hubiera pensado que ese chico hubiese cometido un delito.

-¿Qué le pasó a éste?- preguntó aburrido, uno de los guardias tras el mesón, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Jefferson.

-Todavía no sabemos exactamente, David viene en unos momentos a explicar la situación- contestó uno de los policías, sacándole las esposas y revisando sus bolsillos rudamente.

-¿Chico, tu nombre?- repitió el guardia. Bella agudizó su oído.

-Edward- escupió las palabras con rabia.

-Siéntate ahí y espera a que tus papeles estén listos, niño- Edward rodeó los ojos en aburrimiento y se giró hacia ella apoyándose en el mesón.

Bella no lo podía creer. ¡Era el mismo chico de la otra vez!

Abrió los ojos casi hasta lo imposible y su sonrojo era extremo. Al parecer el chico también lucía un poco impactado al encontrarse con ella, ya que su rostro se descompuso por unos segundos, pero rápidamente volvió a su mueca habitual de chico rudo. ¿Dónde está Charlie cuando lo necesitas?

Jeff y el otro guardia se adentraron en el cuartel, dejándolos solos en la estancia. Bella se sentía cohibida. Él no dejaba de mirarla atentamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Bella lenta y tímidamente.

-No creo que lo mismo que tu- respondió burlón, riéndose un poco.

-¿Robaste algo?- su voz salió más preocupada de lo que quería.

-No, nena… Maté a alguien- dijo lo más serio que pudo, luego rompió en fuertes risas.- Deberías haber visto tu rostro-

-No es gracioso, idiota- respondió enojada. Trató de irse a otra parte, pero le era imposible, todavía tenía que esperar a Charlie y ¿dónde demonios estaba Riley?

-Estoy aquí porque estuve "perturbando un puto lugar privado"- dijo sin interés, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?-

En eso Riley llega finalmente de estacionar el auto quizás en Canadá y venía seguido de otro policía que miraba reprobatoriamente a Edward. Seguro fue quien lo arrestó.

-Fumar marihuana en un recinto privado es un delito, Edward, creí que te había quedado claro de la última vez- A Edward parecía importarle un rábano lo que el policía le decía y eso que parecía conocerlo.

Riley escuchaba atentamente todo, parecía incluso molesto. Lo observó inquisitivamente.

-No me mires así, Bella. Sabes lo que pienso de las drogas- respondió recriminatoriamente.- Chicos como ellos deberían estar en rehabilitación o en la cárcel- el chico de cabellera rojiza giró su mirada enfurecida hacía ellos.

Riley levantó su mirada desafiante. Obviamente se creía superior al pobre chico. No sabía qué hacer. Tomó su mano para distraerlo. Y notó que él miraba ceñudo su unión, pero con una mueca, riéndose de alguna forma, como si lo encontrará gracioso. _Que idiota_, Bella pensó.

El celular de Riley sonó de repente y con una mirada de disculpa hacía ella, salió a atender su llamada.

Ahora si estaba nerviosa. Tenía a Edward a casi cinco pasos de ella. El chico se acercó un poco, debido a que el tal David parecía más interesado en unos papeles que en ellos.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que hiciste para tener que estar aquí?- preguntó alzando una ceja divertido, como si realmente no fueran a arrestarlo en unos minutos. Todavía tenía una marca en la ceja.

- No le hago a las drogas, si eso quieres saber- respondió envalentonada.

-Que buena nena eres, ¿no?- respondió sarcástico- Aunque tu novio parece un imbécil- Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Porqué? ¿Porqué dijo que debes ir a rehabilitación?- ella parecía valiente y empezaba a molestarla. Miró hacia fuera, Riley seguía charlando por teléfono.

-Porque simplemente yo lo digo- respondió mientras Jefferson llegaba de repente frente a ellos.

-¿Buscas más problemas chico?- preguntó mirando hacia Bella.- Ya hemos llamado a tu padre Cullen, pero deberás pasar la noche aquí- Edward sonrió irónico.

-Apuesto que Carlisle estará feliz- comentó sarcástico, otro guardia lo tomó del hombro y se lo llevó dentro del cuartel. Bella lo siguió con la mirada hasta el final.

-Tu padre ya viene Bella.- Jefferson lucía incómodo. Riley entró a la estancia nuevamente. Bella le sonrió un poco.

-Amor, debo irme, mi padre necesita de mi ayuda…- Riley dijo apenado.

-No te preocupes, Ril- le sonrió en respuesta, se acercó a él y le dio un beso. Alguien cerca se aclaró la garganta. Charlie lucía incómodo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Hola Jefe Swan- Riley acercó su mano par estrechársela. Bella saltó a los brazos de su padre.

-Nos vemos Riley- comentó divertida lanzándole un beso. Riley simplemente sonrió y se dirigió a su auto.

Bella y su padre se encaminaron a la patrulla de policías, estacionada afuera. Ella lucía pensativa y distraída, tanto que Charlie lo notó enseguida.

-¿Pasa algo hija?- preguntó mirando hacia la carretera. Todo lo que se encontraba en la mente de Bella eran esos ojos verdes.

-¿Quién era ese chico que estaba con Jeff, papá? Al que lo pillaron con drogas…-

-¿De dónde lo conoces Bella?- Charlie preguntó ceñudo. Su hija se asustó con la mirada de su padre.

-Ehh... Lo vi en la comisaría, papá, no lo conozco de ninguna parte- murmuró tímida.

-Ese joven simplemente es problemas, cariño. Son incontables las veces que lo han traído mis oficiales a la estación…-

-¿Es…drogadicto?- preguntó temerosa. ¿Quizás la marihuana era el último de sus problemas? -¿Lo han pillado con otra cosa que no sea marihuana?-

-Bella, ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?- Charlie lucía extrañado.

-Tengo curiosidad- respondió divertida, pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa.

-Tengo entendido que Cullen ha sido incautado con hierba, éxtasis y alcohol. Además de ser culpable de múltiples hurtos- su padre lucía más como el jefe de policía que como Charlie Swan. Bella estaba sumamente intrigada con el tema. ¿Edward le robo a alguien?

-¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo en la… cárcel?- la última palabra sonó muy débil, se sentía extraña expresándola.

-No lo suficiente, Bells, su padre es un hombre muy influyente- comentó molesto.- Pero… ¿por qué te interesa tanto este chico?-

-No por nada, padre- comentó enderezándose en su asiento. No se atrevió a preguntar más después de toda la información que estaba procesando.

Tampoco sabía porque le importaba tanto, después de todo, ni siquiera lo conocía.

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**x**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originalmente pertenecen a Steph, pero yo aquí juego con ellos un poquito y la historia es cien por ciento mía :)**

* * *

Edward dio una fuerte calada a su cigarro, aspirándolo profundamente y dándose su tiempo. Estaba enojado, más que enojado.

Había tenido que dormir en la estación, tras las rejas y con las botas puestas por el frio. Y para finalizar, la tonta de su madrastra no llegó nunca a buscarlo como siempre lo hacía en estas situaciones. Aunque no esperaba que lo hiciera de todas formas, era ya la quinta vez en casi tres meses. Esme estaba harta de tener que rescatarlo y de tener que ceder ante lo que Carlisle le decía, ella no quería vivir en el mismo techo que un delincuente, pero su esposo por una razón desconocida no quería simplemente echarlo o arrendarle una casucha en alguna parte lejana. Estaba demás decir que Edward y su madrastra no se llevaban bien del todo y de que no podían permanecer en la misma habitación por más de dos minutos sin terminar gritándose o rompiendo algo.

Pero a Edward no le importaba en lo más mínimo, como siempre lo hacia. Camino con la chaqueta de cuero colgándole del hombro y con un cigarro en la boca hasta su casa. No tenía dinero encima, solo un paquete de Marlboros rojos y un encendedor, había olvidado su billetera en casa, para su desgracia y no pensaba llamar a Carlisle de nuevo.

No recuerda muy bien como llego a la comisaria. Sinceramente estaba tan colocado que no recuerda ni como termino colocado. Solo sabe que en cuanto sintió a los policías detenerlo, ni siquiera la rabia lo embargo, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Pero cuando llego a la comisaria y vio a esa chica observarlo con sus ojos marrones derretidos y con su vestido color rosa puesto, algo desconocido lo embargo.

Hace una semana que la conoció y que no pudo haberla odiado más.

¿Quién mierda se creía que era para acercarse como una puta santa a ayudarlo? ¿Acaso él le estaba pidiendo ayuda? No lo creo. Pero cuando vio su rostro de ángel, no pudo detenerse a pensar que estaba muerto y que esos hombres en verdad lo habían matado a golpes. Su contextura era bastante pequeña y delgada, tenia cabello marrón y lucia preocupada.

Aunque la estupefacción le duro unos segundos, porque rápidamente percibió que la rabia que sentía tras haber recibido esa paliza era más fuerte. No tenía tiempo para niñitas de papá. Porque esa niña era la reencarnación del bien y de todas esas estupideces que él odiaba.

Se asustó cuando vio que los hombres de La Push volvieron a molestarlo y esta vez no estaba solo, la niñita esa podría salir herida. Y él no estaba malditamente de humor. Luego de que se fueran, pensó que ese puto golpe en la mandíbula podría haberlo evitado si hubiera estado solo, pero la niña esa corrió a ayudarlo. Todavía recuerda como se desanudó el pañuelo del cuello y limpió su sangre así sin más. La chica era valiente de seguro y, apoyado en sus piernas, pudo observarla un poco más de cerca. Tenía pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas y unos labios viola…, saco ese pensamiento rápidamente de su cabeza, seguramente esa niña ni siquiera había dado un beso en su vida. Lo cual le pareció dulce… solo por unos segundos. Se despidió fugazmente ya que la situación se volvía incomoda. Pero no la pudo olvidar tan fugazmente como hubiera querido.

Y ahí estaba esa niña nuevamente, acosándolo hasta en la mismísima cárcel. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba, hasta que descubrió al estúpido novio. Ese detalle lo sorprendió, nunca hubiera pensado que la señorita estuviera tomada, aunque le sorprendió más el hecho de que le enojara que lo estuviera. ¿Qué más le importaba la santurrona y su vida?

Una vez llego a su casa, rápidamente subió a su habitación y se encerró en el baño. Necesitaba una ducha. Estuvo casi una hora bajo el chorro y nadie lo molesto. Cuando estuvo listo bajó a la cocina y se encontró con Alice, su hermana menor, lo único bueno de la relación de su inservible padre y su madrastra.

-No te sentí al llegar- dijo Alice mientras se servía un vaso de soda.- Papá estaba muy preocupado- comentó mirándolo apenada.

-No me vengas con mierdas, Alice- dijo enojado mientras abría el refrigerador.- A ese imbécil no le importo un carajo-

-Edward, si le importas- respondió acercándose.- A todos nos importas-

-Puedes simplemente callarte. No necesito tu misericordia.- Edward estaba comenzando a enojarse nuevamente. Tenía claro que a Carlisle le importaba bastante poco si él había sobrevivido la noche tras las rejas o no, no le importó la primera vez y no empezaría a hacerlo ahora.

-Estoy tratando de ayudarte, ¿Qué no entiendes?- dijo tomándolo del brazo. Alice entendía sus conductas de rebelde, pero no entendía sus extremos. Lo amaba demasiado y no le gustaba verlo sufrir. Sabía que la ausencia de su padre lo afectaba, quisiera aceptarlo o no.

-No hay nada en que pueda ayudarme una niña de dieciséis años- respondió tajante. Alice negó lentamente y se fue. Estaba harta de intentar e intentar atravesar ese muro que él construía, pero siempre salía lastimada.

Edward respiró unas diez veces para calmarse y organizar su mente. Odiaba cuando Alice se ponía en plan "ayudemos a Edward", estaba harto de esa mierda.

Decidió que robar una botella de licor caro del despacho de su padre era la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo y se dedicó toda la tarde a emborracharse hasta desmayarse en su cuarto. Nadie lo molestó durante toda la tarde, nadie se atrevió siquiera a preguntarle cómo estaba y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, eso le dolía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Bella, puedo entrar?- preguntó su padre tras tocar la puerta. Bella respondió y alejó sus cuadernos un poco para prestarle atención.- ¿Estás estudiando?- Charlie entró vistiendo su ropa de dormir, era ya más de media noche.

-Mañana tengo examen de cálculo- respondió frotándose los ojos, cansada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, hija?- cuestionó preocupado. Ella negó divertida.

-Solo quiero dormir- dijo bostezando.

-Bueno, que descanses, Bells- besó su frente y acarició su mejilla.- Suerte en tu examen- le sonrió agradeciéndole. Retomó sus cuadernos y apuntes y siguió con el estudio. No es que le fuera mal en matemáticas pero necesitaba un sobresaliente, órdenes de su madre, así que tenía que poner su esfuerzo máximo, aunque el sueño la estuviera matando. Eso y que no podía dejar de pensar en cierto chico de cabello rojizo.

Estaba empezando a enojarse consigo misma por no poder dejar de pensar en él.

No entendía que es lo que le pasaba, pero ese chico volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Se imaginaba encontrándoselo en el instituto y que comenzaran a hablar. Pero claro, eso era una tontería, el seguramente iba a la universidad o algo parecido. Y todavía no entendía porque robaba o hacia cosas malas si su familia es acomodada. O al menos eso fue lo que logró sonsacarle a Charlie. Fuera de eso, Edward Cullen era un misterio para ella. No se atrevía a preguntarle a Ángela por él, menos a Riley, empezaría a hacer preguntas.

Así que estaba una vez más desvelada por él, preguntándose quién era y que escondía tras esa fachada de chico malo.

La mañana llego rápidamente y se sorprendió al escuchar la alarma sonar y despertar encima de los cuadernos, todavía con ropa. Rápidamente se fue a bañar y bajó a desayunar.

-Isabella- llamó su atención su madre. Ella era la única que me llamaba así, por más que le dijera que prefería Bella. Estaban las dos sentadas a la mesa, ya que su padre se iba de madrugada a trabajar a la estación- ¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó mientras le servía una taza de leche caliente.

-Sí, mamá- respondió mordiendo una tostada. Miró detenidamente su reloj, le quedaban exactamente quince minutos para que Riley la pasara a buscar. Comenzó a desayunar cada vez más rápido.

-¿Riley viene a recogerte?- inquirió acercando su taza de té y soplándola levemente. Podía notar su alegría al hablar de Riley. Ella lo amaba, literalmente. Estaba segura de que lo quería más que su propia hija, lo cual la divertía en cierta manera. Su mamá se obsesionó con la idea de que él es perfecto para Bella. Con una familia perfecta, con una reputación perfecta y con una cuenta bancaria más perfecta aun. A ella le daba exactamente lo mismo, pero así era su madre.

-Sí, madre, debe estar por llegar- respondió divertida. Ahora era el momento en que su madre la mandaba a arreglarse y a embellecerse para su novio, era la rutina típica.

-Entonces apúrate en comer hija, que debes ir a alistarte para él, no quieres que te pille desprevenida- dijo haciendo que se levantara de la mesa y se fuera a "alistar", ya no se molestaba en enojarse por esas cosas, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Luego de unos minutos encontró a Riley sentado en la mesa de la cocina comiendo un pastel, que ni siquiera Bella sabía que existía. Su madre hablaba hasta por los codos.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el chico levantándose.- Muchas gracias, señora Swan, por el pastelillo, nos vemos pronto- dijo despidiéndose de su madre calurosamente. Riley tenía claro como ganarse el amor de sus padres, sobre todo de su madre. Los tenía comiendo de su mano.

Llegaron media hora más tarde al instituto, listos para enfrentarse a un examen de cálculo, lo cual tenía un poco nerviosa a Bella y Riley podía notarlo. Su estómago comenzó a doler minutos antes de la prueba y eso la puso más ansiosa aun.

-Creo que desayune muy rápido- dijo apretándose el abdomen con los brazos, podía sentir el dolor revolverse entre sus tripas.

-¿Crees que puedes dar el examen y luego ir a la enfermería?- preguntó Riley preocupado. Ella le sonrió tranquilizándolo.

-Estaré bien- respondió encaminándose a su casillero y guardando sus cuadernos.

La prueba estuvo más difícil de lo que alguna vez había sido y eso empeoró la situación de su estado. Intentó hacer el examen lo más rápido que sus neuronas se lo permitían y luego de una hora de tortura física y psicológica, salió casi corriendo del aula en dirección a la enfermería. El dolor la tenía casi mareada y sentía ganas de vomitar.

Entró a la salita amarilla donde se encontraba la enfermera Jones. Una mujer regordeta y pelirroja que asistía la enfermería desde que tenía memoria. Junto al mesón había una niña recostada en la camilla, que sinceramente parecía en peor estado que ella. Tenía el rostro tapado con sus brazos y parecía dormida.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar, cariño?- preguntó la señora Jones.

-Necesito algo para el dolor de estómago, creo que el desayuno me hizo mal- respondió haciendo una mueca de malestar. La señora Jones la hizo sentarse en una de las sillas repartidas por la salita y se dedicó a prepararle un agua con hierbas.

-Si el malestar prosigue dentro de quince minutos, te daré un analgésico- dijo pasándome una taza con un liquido caliente y vaporoso. La enfermera comenzó a ordenar unos papeles al mismo tiempo que la chica de la camilla se despertaba.

-¿Alice? ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó preocupada la señora Jones. La chica todavía se estaba frotando los ojos cuando la enfermera se acerco a revisarle. Verificó sus pupilas y le entrego un vaso de papel con agua. La chica se la tomó enseguida.

-Estoy bien… creo- respondió dejando a un lado el vaso.

-Estuviste desmayada por casi una hora- comentó la señora J.- Estuvo peor que la última vez, Alice, ¿has tomado tu medicina?- inquirió. ¿Peor que la última vez? ¿Medicinas? ¿Qué le ocurría a esta chica?

-Si las he tomado, señora Jones. Solo que he estado un poco agobiada en casa, eso es todo-

-Bueno, iré a ver si ya han notificado a tu casa para que te venga a buscar alguien- respondió la enfermera saliendo de la sala y dejándonos solas.

-Esto apesta- balbuceó Alice aplastando su rostro con sus dedos. La chica era bastante pequeña, incluso más pequeña que ella. Era muy delgada y con cabello negro, aunque era muy linda. Seguramente era de un nivel más abajo que ella. Parecía bastante complicada. Reparó en mi luego de unos minutos y me miro interrogante.- ¿Por qué estás aquí tu?- preguntó amigablemente.

-Estoy con malestar estomacal- comentó con una mueca.- ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Olvide tomar mis pastillas esta mañana, no le digas a la señora Jones- dijo divertida, reí con ella.- Tener diabetes, apesta- repitió maldiciendo para sus adentros. Bella se sorprendió de su confesión.

-Oh, lo siento- dije sin saber que más decir. En eso la señora Jones volvió a entrar.

-Alice Cullen, tu hermano te está esperando afuera.- respondió. ¿Alice Cullen? ¿Por qué le sonaba de alguna parte? ¿Cullen? ¡Cullen! Seguramente ella estaba emparentada con el chico de ojos verdes. ¿Sería él el que estaba afuera? Se puso totalmente nerviosa de repente. Miro a la chica nuevamente y no encontró ningún parecido físico con él, quizás fuera una simple coincidencia. Alice estaba tomando sus bolsos y ordenando sus cosas cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir rápidamente.

-¿Alice, que te está tomando tanto tiempo, demonios?- medio vociferó una voz profunda y terriblemente conocida. La señora Jones lo miró acusatoriamente.

-¡Edward! ¡Cuida tu lenguaje!- refutó Alice al segundo, se escuchaba enojada. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Bella para comprobar su teoría. El chico de ojos verdes estaba a escasos centímetros de ella y no se atrevía a mirarlo. Se levantó rápidamente y dejó la taza en la mesa de la señora Jones. Le dio las gracias y se alejó raudamente.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, hija?- preguntó evitando que su escapada fugaz fuera exitosa.

-Sí, muchas gracias- dijo pasando por un lado de Edward, quien la observaba sorprendido y salió evitando su mirada.

-¡Espera!- escuchó una voz al cabo de unos segundos que la seguía.- ¡Espera!-

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.

-Sigues apareciéndote donde menos lo espero, niña- comentó divertido.

-Ahórrate tus aburridas bromas y déjame en paz- respondió retomando su camino, pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo.

-¿Por qué escapaste así, eh?- preguntó burlón.

-Que te importa- dijo soltando su agarre.

-¿Edward la conoces?- preguntó de improvisto Alice, apareciendo con sus cosas de la enfermería.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió observándola alejarse. Bella solo quería huir de ahí. Edward estaba cada vez más intrigado, ¿Quién era esa chica que se encontraba en todos lados?- ¿La conoces tu?- inquirió… un poco curioso.

-Es una senior,… va en último año- respondió caminando hacia la salida del edificio.

-Sé lo que significa una senior, Alice- objetó molesto.- ¿Conoces su nombre?-

-Se llama Isabella, pero todos le dicen Bella- comentó mientras iban al auto.- Tiene novio, Edward- Él la miró rápidamente.

-¿Crees que estoy interesado en ella? Sabes que no me gustan las santurronas- dijo acercándose a su preciado volvo. _Isabella… es un bonito nombre, para una bonita chica_, pensó.

-Solo te advierto, Ed. Su padre es el jefe de policía- dijo como si nada, pero él se tenso completamente. Eso respondía muchas de sus dudas, por ejemplo que hacía en la comisaria el otro día. ¿Es hija del maldito Jefe Swan? La situación no podía ser más graciosa para Edward, la virginal hija del jefe Swan, ¡cuán conveniente!

* * *

**Cada vez se pone más interesante...**

**!Quiero oír sus opiniones!**

**Besos**

**x**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originalmente pertenecen a Steph, pero yo aquí juego con ellos un poquito y la historia es cien por ciento mía :)**

* * *

Desde ese día Edward había decidido ir a buscar a Alice al instituto todas las tardes. Sabía que era una locura por su parte, estaba siendo un adolescente estúpido y no podía evitarlo. Aunque Alice no se sorprendió realmente. Tenía claro que cuando a su hermano se le metía una idea en la cabeza, en este caso, una chica, nadie podría sacársela, ni disuadirlo de olvidarla. Así que se resignó… quizás en unos días se le pasaría.

Pero pasaron semanas realizando la misma rutina y la tenía un poquito enferma. Edward decía que simplemente quería preocuparse por ella, debido a su enfermedad, sin embargo Alice sabía que esa no era su intención.

Él quería ver a Isabella y eso lo mataba.

Edward pensó que si descubría que era eso que lo llamaba tanto de ella, podría comenzar a descansar de la tortura de no poder dejar de pensar en ella y de olvidarla de una vez por todas, pero la situación siempre terminaba enojándolo más.

Al principio Isabella nunca notó la presencia de Edward, a pesar de que éste se mantenía ausente y siempre lejos, apoyado o dentro de su coche y siempre manteniendo su distancia. Así que cuando luego de varios días, lo descubrió, sus nervios y torpeza afloraron y ya no podía sentirse tranquila.

Sentía que la observaba constantemente.

Podía percatarse de sus ojos taladrando su espalda, sus ojos verdes que la seguían por todo el aparcamiento y no la dejaban libre hasta que ya se hallaba lejos. Gracias a dios que Riley nunca se enteró.

Pero Edward no pudo dejar de notarlo y de odiarlo cada vez más. Veía todas las tardes como ese insignificante chico la abrazaba o tocaba. Diablos, si lo odiaba todavía más cuando la besaba. Pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer, ella era la hija del jefe de policía, ¿acaso valía la pena molestarse? Nada podría salir bien de esa ecuación.

Por otro lado, Edward podía sentir la excitación crecer cuando supo que ella lo había visto y de que parecía más exaltada que de costumbre. Eso lo hacía encenderse de una forma que nunca pensó posible. Sabía que tenía que simplemente acercarse y que la chica caería a sus pies. Eso estaba claro. Pero, ¿quién era él para corromperla?

Era como si un ángel cayera por equivocación a la tierra y lo llamara con sus cantos celestiales, ¿eso no podría ser culpa de él cierto? Si ella lo llamaba e invitaba, él no tenía la responsabilidad. Ella la tenía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a seducirlo así?

Y así pasaron varias semanas. Ambos aventurándose en un juego de miradas, donde no había ganador.

Bella estaba hasta los nervios con esto.

No podía entender porque cada tarde, luego de que el instituto terminara estaba tan ansiosa. Bueno, los primeros días no entendía porque el chico de ojos verdes la estaba persiguiendo o si simplemente ella se estaba volviendo loca, lo cual era lo más racional en estos momentos. Aparte de que Alice asistía aquí, no encontraba más razones para su presencia. Nunca antes lo había visto, de eso estaba segura. Entonces, ¿Por qué empezar ahora? No quería comenzar a ver cosas donde no las había, pero estaba empezando a pensar que era por ella. No quería ilusionarse tampoco, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Así que al pasar las semanas se acostumbró a verlo durante todas las tardes, aunque fuera desde lejos… llegó a convertirse casi en un acto religioso. Las veces en las que no aparecía, ella incluso se preocupaba, pero siempre él volvía al día siguiente, con su sonrisa socarrona y sus cabellos desordenados.

En el instituto se topó millones de veces con Alice Cullen y a pesar de que ésta siempre le sonreía amistosamente, Bella nunca se atrevió a pronunciar más que un "hola" hacia ella. La chica con apariencia divertida y cabellos azabache esparcidos para todos lados tenía un grupo de amigos del mismo tipo que su hermano. Un puñado de adolescentes con aires de rebeldía y de rudeza. Las chicas eran muy mal conocidas en la escuela, con excepción de Alice que era la más tranquila del grupo. Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su novio, James Smith, un chico que había repetido varios cursos y que fumaba a escondidas en los baños de hombres. Nunca había hablado con él y tampoco quería empezar ahora.

Entonces cuando se encontró a Alice en los pasillos de la escuela en medio de la mañana, no supo realmente que decirle. Ella le sonrió contenta y Bella se la devolvió algo cohibida.

-¿Cómo has estado, Bella?- preguntó Alice interesada.

-Mejor que la última vez que nos vimos ¿y tú?- respondió un poco más tranquila. Olvida el hecho de que es la hermana de tu obsesión… olvida el hecho de que es la hermana de tu obsesión…

-Oh, yo estoy mucho mejor- respondió feliz- Mi hermano no deja que me olvide de tomar mis pastillas- comentó como si nada. Pero Alice estaba esperando la reacción de Bella. Esta se puso nerviosa y trató de esconderlo infructuosamente.

-Ah, qué bueno… debe ser un buen… hermano- dijo evitando la mirada de Alice.

-Cuando quiere serlo, lo es…- aclaró riéndose al parecer de una broma privada.- ¿Conoces a Edward?- inquirió curiosa. Bella la observó rápidamente y volvió la mirada lejos.

-No en verdad- respondió mientras retomaban su camino a las salas. Alice la observó detenidamente.- Debo ir a clases- comentó- Hablamos luego-

-Por supuesto- refutó sonriendo. Bella la miro extrañada, esa chica parecía saber algo que ella no y la ponía nerviosa. La observó alejarse de su visión hasta que escuchó el último timbre sonar, luego corrió a clases.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finalmente Edward decidió poner fin a su miseria y buscar respuestas. Aprovechó de ir al instituto un día en que Alice estaba enferma en casa para poder ver a Bella sin que nadie lo molestara y poder así acercarse a hablarle.

Manejó hasta el aparcamiento casi quince minutos antes de la salida y esperó lo más pacientemente que podía. Observó como el novio de Bella se aparecía solo en los estacionamientos unos minutos luego de que el timbre sonara.

Esta era su oportunidad.

Caminó hasta la entrada del edificio y la esperó apoyado en las murallas contiguas, cosa que cuando Bella saliera, lo primero que vería sería a él. No podía negar que estaba ansioso, no habían hablado en semanas…, diablos si quería verla de cerca.

-Isabella, no hay nada que pueda hacer- respondió el profesor Varner. No podía creer que este hombre la había reprobado. Maldición, ¡la había reprobado! ¡Bella nunca había reprobado una materia! Estaba que echaba humos, tendría que repetir el examen a fin de curso. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Esto es culpa del estúpido chico de ojos verdes, por él reprobó su examen. Si hubiera dejado de pensar tanto en él y se hubiera preocupado de estudiar correctamente, ahora esto no estaría pasando.

-Pero señor Varner, necesito que me apruebe, sino mi madre me matará- contraatacó… y era verdad. Cuando su madre se enterara la iba a descuartizar.

-Lo siento, señorita Swan, mejor prepárese correctamente para la próxima, todavía tiene una oportunidad para pasar el ramo- ¡genial! Salió del aula tomando sus cosas rápidamente y desapareció de su vista. ¡Como lo odiaba en esos momentos!, ¡_estúpido Edward!_, pensó. Riley decidió esperar en los estacionamientos una vez comenzó la discusión con Varner, el muy cobarde.

Escapó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían del edificio y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar al chico que menos quería ver en este momento.

Bella se acercó temerosa a Edward, sin entender que hacía ahí observándola tan detenidamente. Luego cuando casi llega a su lado, decidió que estaba siendo una tonta y que seguía enojada con él. Cambió de rumbo y comenzó a caminar directamente a los estacionamientos. Edward borró su sonrisa pedante en un segundo por una mirada confundida. Rápidamente alcanzó su paso, intentando que no se alejara lo suficiente para que su bobo novio los viera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó molesta Bella una vez él la detuvo unos pasos más allá. Que ella supiera no había visto a Alice durante todo el día.- Alice no está aquí- objeto confundida.

-Lo sé- respondió poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. De repente se sintió un poco nervioso. ¿Edward nervioso? Imposible.

-¿Qué quieres entonces, Edward?- esa fue la primera vez que mencionaba su nombre en presencia de él, se sintió bien.

-Nada- respondió divertido.

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Riley me espera…-

-¿Crees que me interesa como se llame tu novio?- preguntó burlón. Bella lo miro confundida por unos segundos, luego su enojo volvió a tierra. ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Eres un imbécil- balbuceó mientras se daba media vuelta para irse. Edward Cullen era el chico más estúpido y pedante que había conocido.

-¡Espera!-

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto, acaban de reprobarme por tu… digo, por una estupidez, así que no estoy de humor para tener que soportarte también. Adiós- terminó Bella dejando el lugar de una buena vez. Riley ya venía acercándose preocupado a buscarla, así que tuvo suerte de que no se encontraran. ¿Dijo tuvo suerte? ¿En pasado, no?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó enojado Riley enfrentándose a Edward. Maldición. ¿Qué nada podía salir como quería hoy?- ¿Bella, te hizo algo este soquete?- lo miré alarmada.

-Riley, mejor vámonos…- dijo tomando su brazo y tratando de sacarlo de ahí.

-Eso es, mejor ándate- respondió Edward soltando unas carcajadas. Riley no se quedó callado.

-No me provoques, idiota- contestó Riley.

-No te tengo miedo- replicó confrontándolo.

-Riley, por favor, déjalo ya- la voz de Bella sonaba casi desesperada, lo último que necesitaba era que se formara un escándalo en las afueras del instituto y que llamaran a sus padres. Además que no quería ocasionarle problemas a Riley.

Su novio le tomó la mano y caminaron hacia el BMW. Bella dirigió una última mirada hacia Edward antes de irse. Éste le sonreía socarronamente, como siempre, y la observaba alejarse.

¿Por qué él tenía que tomar esa actitud? No lo conocía, pero Alice había dicho que era un buen chico. No le parecía tanto a Bella. Ni siquiera se conocían, entonces… ¿por qué tomar esa desagradable disposición?, no entendía. Riley la dejó afuera de su casa luego de unos minutos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese idiota?- preguntó furioso. Al parecer había guardado todas sus energías para confrontar a su novia.

-Nada- respondió confundida y temerosa.- Ni siquiera lo conozco, Riley-

-¿Lo has estado viendo?- inquirió nuevamente. Bella lo miró estupefacta.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Te he dicho que no lo conozco, con suerte sé su nombre- dijo ya más molesta.

-Bella, es solo que no quiero que te juntes con él- ¿Qué?

-Riley, te repito, ¡No lo conozco! Y tampoco me interesa- estaba empezando a enojarse de verdad, ¿quién se creía que era para desconfiar de ella?

-¡Te he visto hablando con su hermana!, lo último que tu padre quisiera es que comiences a juntarte con _ese_ tipo de gente…- Esperen, ¿qué?

-¿Ósea que tu si lo conocías ese día en la estación?- preguntó ofuscada.

-Bueno… solo lo conozco de vista… y ese no es el punto. Eres mi novia y no quiero que te rodees con ese estúpido-

-¡Tú no eres quien para decirme con quien juntarme y con quien no! Además, ¡no quiero que nunca más vuelvas a hablar por mi padre como si lo conocieras!, ¿me entiendes?- gritó molesta. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y de un solo golpe la cerró. Estaba harta de que la hicieran pasar por tonta y Riley no tenía ningún derecho a decirle tal cosa. Estaba furiosa.

Pasó toda la tarde encerrada en su habitación con el celular en silencio. Riley no dejaba de mandarle mensajes y de llamarla pidiendo perdón. Decía que había exagerado pero que lo hacía por su bien. ¡Ja!

Su madre subió a llevarle algo de comida durante la tarde. Bella no se atrevió a contarle sobre su examen fallido… de todas formas, lo aprobaría la siguiente vez. Renée intuyó que su hija estaba enojada por algo relacionado con Riley, debido a que cada vez que peleaban ella se encerraba sin ganas de nada.

-Hija, ¿quieres contarme que ha pasado?- preguntó cariñosa acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Alguna vez sientes que no tienes control sobre tu vida?- inquirió pensativa luego de unos minutos. No sabía si su madre la podría ayudar debido a que ella era cien por ciento fan de Riley, pero no perdía nada.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con tu discusión con Riley o es por otra cosa?-preguntó un poco confundida.

-No lo sé- respondió Bella extrañada.- Siento que todos a mi alrededor están dirigiendo mi vida… Riley me ordenó no juntarme con... bueno con unas personas del instituto porque según él son malas personas, pero yo no lo creo- objetó molesta.

-Quizás sabe de lo que habla… No creo que Riley quiera dañarte, Bella-

-Lo sé, pero el simple hecho de que se crea mi padre me irrita… Está relación es una total porquería- dijo desanimada hundiéndose entre las almohadas.

-Vamos, Bella, cuida el lenguaje- ordenó su madre.- No creo que tu relación con Riley sea tal cosa… se nota que el chico está loco por ti-

-No lo sé… a veces pienso que simplemente estamos juntos por comodidad. Es más engorroso querer terminar, que seguir con nuestras vidas como si nada. Estoy aburrida, ma- comentó desganada.

-Piénsalo bien, hija. No conseguirás un chico como Riley dos veces…- dijo levantándose de la cama.- No vaya a ser que te arrepientas…-

Bella la observó salir de su habitación y su mente quedó igual de confundida que antes. Seguía sin querer hablar con Riley y seguía odiando a Edward. Todo era un enredo de los grandes.

Quizás todos esos pensamientos ilusorios y ficticios que tuvo sobre Edward, no eran más que eso. Falsos y producto de su imaginación.

Revisó su teléfono unas horas más tarde y tenia quince llamadas perdidas de su novio y sinceramente, no estaba de humor.

* * *

**¡Disfruten!**

**¡Quiero saber sus comentarios sobre la historia!**

**Cariños, **

**x**


	6. Chapter 5

******DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originalmente pertenecen a Steph, pero yo aquí juego con ellos un poquito y la historia es cien por ciento mía :)**

* * *

Al día siguiente Riley no apareció a recogerla como todos los días lo hacía, lo cual la sorprendió un poco y la relajó también. Así que tuvo que asistir a la escuela en el auto de su padre, el coche de policía. A estas alturas ya no le importaba la atención que éste atraía en las calles y sobre todo en la escuela, ya poco le interesaba.

La escuela en sí estuvo igual de monótona que siempre. Con la excepción de que su novio no estaba en todos lados ni se le aparecía en cada momento libre que tenía. Estaba empezando a agradarle esta libertad provisoria…

Decidió que caminaría de vuelta a casa, ya que no tenía quien la llevara y no quería tomar el bus. Aprovechó el tiempo para pensar y respirar aire puro. Eso hasta que de camino se encontró con una pequeña chica bastante conocida.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí caminando sola?- Bella estaba extrañada de encontrársela por aquí.

-Edward olvidó venir a buscarme- dijo levantando los hombros, quitándole importancia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida.

-No estoy segura, desde ayer que ha estado enojado por algo, no lo sé… ¿tú sabes algo?- preguntó distraída.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo voy a saber porqué está enojado?- dijo nerviosa.- ¿Ayer por qué faltaste al instituto? No te vi en todo el día- preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema, cosa que a Alice no le pasó desapercibida.

-No me sentía muy bien que digamos… pero ya estoy mejor- comentó sonriendo. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a una bifurcación del camino, la cual Alice debía tomar.- Nos vemos, Bella- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en otra dirección. Bella siguió su trayecto en silencio. Pero cuando se iba acercando a la cuadra de su casa vio algo fuera de lo común. Había un volvo plateado estacionado frente al porche. Sintió unos escalofríos recorrerle la espalda.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Se acercó temerosa. Edward estaba apoyado en el capo del auto esperándola, con su sonrisa altanera imborrable. El rostro de Bella debía ser un poema.

-¿Sorprendida de verme?- preguntó divertido.

-Diría que más que eso… ¿porqué no fuiste a buscar a tu hermana?- su semblante cambió a uno más irritante.- Tuvo que caminar a casa…-

-Digamos que… no pude pasar a recogerla- dijo levantándose del auto y acercándose a ella.- ¿Estás lista?- preguntó llegando hasta ella.

-¿Lista para qué?- preguntó extrañada. ¿Qué estaba planeando?

-Vamos a salir- dijo tomando su mano y encaminándola hasta el auto.

-Edward… no puedo- contestó indecisa. Sentía como se le formaba una bolita de adrenalina en el estómago que la incitaba a acompañarlo, pero su cerebro le decía que no. Que estaba mal.

-Vamos, Bella… confía en mí- dijo mientras subía al auto y encendía el motor. La estaba esperando expectante. Bella no podía decidirse. Miró por unos instantes su casa, al parecer no había nadie y volvió su mirada a Edward. Podía sentir una sonrisa formarse en su rostro, estaba emocionada y sin pensarlo más se subió en el auto. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿A dónde vamos?- se atrevió a preguntar una vez los nervios se disiparon y cuando ya se sentía más cómoda a su lado. Todavía no entendía como había accedido a salir con un chico al que supuestamente odiaba y sobre todo cuando tenía novio, pero se sentía tan rebelde y libre que le importó en lo más mínimo. En su mente se imaginaba en un descapotable con los cabellos y los brazos al aire.

-Ya verás…- respondió sonriéndole. A Bella le gustaba este Edward. Juguetón y normal, bueno, tan normal como solo él podría ser. Estaba ansiosa.

Luego de que manejara unos minutos, se estacionó a las afueras de un parque de niños, que quedaba lejos del centro de Forks. Bella estaba sorprendida, pero su emoción no disminuyó. Se bajaron del Volvo y caminaron hasta unas bancas en la mitad del parque. Había unos cuantos niños jugando por ahí. Se sentaron tranquilos al aire libre y Bella cerró sus ojos por unos momentos.

Había estado unas cuantas veces en este parque, cuando era pequeña. Tenía una salida al bosque que eventualmente te llevaba hasta la playa La Push, que era bastante concurrida. Recordaba cuan divertido era venir aquí cuando tenía seis años, siempre hacia amigos de juegos y quedaba bañada en lodo… añoraba esos días de paz y simpleza.

-¿En qué piensas?- rompió el silencio Edward luego de unos minutos, mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta un paquete de cigarrillos. Se llevó uno a la boca y lo encendió. Todo sin dejar de observarla.

-En que no deberías estar fumando en un lugar donde hay niños- respondió Bella divertida mientras miraba a su alrededor. En verdad no sabía si estaba prohibido fumar aquí. Edward soltó unas carcajadas.

-¿Quieres uno?- preguntó acercándole el paquete. Bella negó ausente.

-Te dije que no le hago a las drogas- comentó sonriendo.

-Bella, no puedes considerar a los Marlboros una droga. Son casi parte de la vida de un hombre- respondió aspirando fuertemente, casi con placer.

-No puedo fumar- aclaró observándolo.- Tengo asma… y no me gusta- dijo desinteresada.

-¿No tienes permiso?- preguntó Edward burlón. Bella lo miró molesta.

-No necesito permiso- refutó quitándole el cigarrillo de los dedos sorpresivamente y llevándolo a su boca. Lo miro como si fuera un extraterrestre y pensó que no olía tan mal. En el momento en que sus labios y el filtro hicieron contacto, Bella cerró los ojos y aspiro tanto como pudo, sin llegar a toser en el proceso. Lo cual fue un total fiasco.

-Respira, Bella- manifestó Edward riéndose a su costado, levemente le golpeo la espalda para ayudarla, mientras le quitaba el cigarro. Bella siguió tosiendo fuertemente por unos minutos, hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Edward no pudo dejar de repasar en su mente la forma en que Bella miro el pitillo y como luego lo absorbió, con sus labios pequeños, pero voluptuosos y sus ojos ocultos. Fue casi como haber escuchado un canto de sirenas.

Bella por su parte todavía no entendía el acto impulsivo que había realizado. Claro que no tenía permiso para fumar, pero por alguna desconocida razón no quería parecer una santurrona, más de lo que ya era, frente a él. Lo observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que la herida en su ceja no era más que una cicatriz que desaparecería en cuestión de días, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Por qué esos hombres te golpearon el día de año nuevo?- inquirió curiosa. Edward la miró un poco desconcertado por su pregunta.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- rebatió dándole otra calada a su cigarro que ya casi se acababa. Parecía que la pregunta le molestaba.

-Si no quieres contarme…- dejó la oración en el aire. Pareció decidirse y comenzó a hablar.

-Simplemente me involucre con la gente equivocada y le debía dinero a más gente equivocada- su voz sonaba un poco resignada. Tiró la colilla del cigarro al suelo y lo pisó.

-¿Cuánto dinero?- pregunté más curiosa aun.

-Digamos que más dinero del que tu papi te da de mesada- respondió un poco sarcástico. Bella pudo notar como él se iba cerrando un poco.

-Charlie… digo mi padre me contó que tu papá era una persona influyente, ¿acaso el no te puede ayudar?- al parecer Bella tocó un tema sensible, dado que Edward se paró de improvisto y comenzó a caminar lentamente por alrededor.

-Puedo arreglar mis problemas sin la ayuda de Carlisle…además ese asunto ya está cerrado- objetó sin mirarla. Se notaba molesto.

-Siento si dije algo…-

-Eres muy curiosa, Isabella- comentó volviendo a relajarse y a sentarse a su lado.- Mejor cuéntame de ti- Bella se sonrojó inconscientemente.

-Bueno… no hay mucho…-

-Vamos, dime lo que más te gusta hacer en el mundo- cuestionó Edward prendiendo otro cigarrillo.

-Bueno, te contaré, solo si tu también respondes-

-Es un trato- respondió sonriéndole-

-Lo que más me gusta hacer en el mundo es bailar. La danza es mi pasión y supongo que a eso me dedicaré una vez termine el instituto- explicó pensativa.

-Algún día bailaras para mí- afirmó sentándose en el borde de la banca, entretenido. Bella sintió que sus manos sudaban, estaba tan inquieta. No supo que responder a eso, así que lo animó a que respondiera él.

-Creo que lo que más me gusta hacer en el mundo es…- iba a contestar que estar colocado y salir de fiesta, pero no quería sonar como un completo idiota, así que en cambio…- Supongo que andar en motocicleta- dijo sin saber que más decir.

-¿Tienes una motocicleta?- preguntó Bella emocionada. Nunca había montado una y la idea le atraía enormemente.

-Cuando quieras, nena- respondió sugestivamente. Bella tuvo que desviar su mirada, Edward por su parte se reía levemente.- Muy bien, mi turno- lo pensó unos minutos y luego dijo- ¿Realmente amas a tu novio?-

Bella quedo un poquito asombrada, solo un poquito. No se esperaba una pregunta tan personal y tampoco supo descifrar la intención de ésta. ¿Acaso quería burlarse de ella o en verdad le interesaba?

-Te estás tomando mucho tiempo para responder…- comentó gracioso- Tomaré tu silencio como un no-

-Si lo amo- dijo tan rápido como sus neuronas se lo permitieron.-…Simplemente que a veces quiero más, ¿sabes?- dijo tratando de explicarse. Pero que va, él nunca podría entenderla.- Olvida lo que dije- aclaró.

-No, se a que te refieres.- dijo aspirando su cigarro una vez más.- Quieres salir de este pueblo de mierda, quieres que la farsa termine, quieres algo real- terminó diciendo mientras parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Bella no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Por primera vez lo miro y sintió un tipo de conexión entre ellos. Quizás no eran tan diferentes como pensaba.

-¿Has sentido como si no tuvieras las riendas de tu vida?- le preguntó ahora a él, cavilosa.

-Todo el tiempo, Bella… Tú dices que mi padre es un hombre influyente… yo solo lo veo como el idiota que es. Sé que a veces las situaciones se me escapan de las manos… ¡pero ellos me obligan a actuar así! ¡Me lo piden a gritos! Alice siempre está metida en mis asuntos y no me dejan respirar…-

-Yo creo que ella se preocupa por ti- comentó segura.- Tu al menos tienes hermanos, yo soy hija única y mi madre pone todas sus expectativas en mí. Se supone que soy la hija perfecta, con una vida perfecta y con el novio perfecto, estoy harta. ¿Cuándo será el día en que pueda hacer lo que me plazca?- preguntó al aire decidida.- ¡Si quiero ser bailarina, seré una puta bailarina!- medio vociferó casi con alegría. Se sentía tan bien diciéndolo, se sentía libre.

-Y tienes todo el puto derecho Bella, ¿sabes por qué?- inquirió a su lado, mirándola fijamente.- Por que tu eres dueña de tu vida y, maldita sea, ¡eres libre!- gritó divertido. Bella reía a su lado, relajada y feliz.- Dilo conmigo, Isabella-

-¡Soy libre!- chilló contenta, estaba extasiada. Edward se sentó con los brazos tras su cabeza, también estaba en un estado de satisfacción desconocida. Observaba a la chica a su lado y pensaba cuan equivocado había estado sobre ella. Era valiente y alegre, no era como las otras chicas que conocía. Sabía que Bella todavía era una chica tierna y pequeña, pero la podía imaginar como la mujer fuerte y hermosa que sería en unos años.

Ella se sentía como una nube en el cielo, tan lejos del mundo y a la vez tan cerca. Bella quería ser como esa nube, no quería que nada la tocara y quería ser libre.

Bueno, y lo fue hasta que revisó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y entró en pánico. Sacó desesperada su teléfono de su bolsillo y tenía diez llamadas perdidas de su madre. ¡Diablos!

-¡Edward!- llamó Bella, mientras reunía sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo.- ¡Debes llevarme a casa!-

-¿Y qué pasó con lo de ser libre?- comentó divertido mirándola reprobatoriamente.

-Soy libre de espíritu, no de cuerpo. Ahora llévame a mi casa, ¡por favor!- rogó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el volvo, dejando atrás a un Edward fascinado.

Se demoraron alrededor de media hora en llegar a la casa de Bella, ella no quería dejarlo ir, pero no le quedaba de otra.

-Gracias por el paseo, Edward- dijo mientras se bajaba del auto unas cuadras antes de su casa. Le había pedido que la dejara ahí por cualquier cosa, prefería prevenir. Le sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias a ti, Isabella. Eres más de lo que esperaba- comentó devolviéndole la sonrisa.- ¿Podemos vernos mañana?- inquirió con su sonrisa que derretía icebergs. La sonrisa de Bella creció aun más si era posible, pero recordó sus planes del siguiente día y su sonrisa decayó.

-Mañana después del instituto tengo clases en la Academia de Ballet de Seattle- respondió apenada. No era algo que pudiera posponer.

-Oh, bueno... supongo que nos veremos pronto entonces- sentenció. Bella se mordía su labio inferior expectante y él no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia esos labios carnosos.- Nos… vemos luego- dijo mientras volvía la mirada a sus ojos. Bella le sonrió y él desapareció por las calles de Forks.

Edward supo en esos exactos momentos de que no había vuelta atrás.

Se iría al infierno por atreverse siquiera a fijarse en ese ángel, pero no le importaba, además…ya era muy tarde…

El camino a casa para fue Bella literalmente en las nubes… estaba con mariposas en el estómago y no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Llegó luego de unos minutos y su madre le abrió la puerta enojadísima… no que a Bella le importara.

-¡¿Se puede saber donde estuviste toda la tarde?!- preguntó alterada Renée. Eran casi las siete y Bella salía del instituto a las tres.- ¿Dónde rayos has estado?-

-Relájate mamá, estuve donde unas amigas.- respondió tratando de evitar la molesta conversación, aunque nada le podría borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

-¿Qué amigas Bella? ¡Porque las llamé a todas! Y ninguna sabía dónde estabas jovencita… ¡agradece que no llamé a tu padre, sino el te mandaba a la lista de desaparecidas por el país en menos de lo que canta un gallo!- su madre como siempre tan exagerada.

-Ehh… estaba en la casa de una amiga que se llama Alice y no la conoces, es una nueva amiga que tengo, mamá- mintió rápidamente, el nombre de la hermana de Edward fue el primero que se le vino a la mente…

-¿Acaso esta tal Alice es la que te está distrayendo de aprobar cálculo?- preguntó inquisitivamente Renée luego de unos minutos. Bella se congeló en su lugar, ¿cómo se había enterado?- Así es Isabella, llamé muy preocupada al instituto porque no sabía dónde diablos estabas metida y no me encuentro la sorpresa de que ¡estás reprobando un ramo!- vociferó molesta.

-No es lo que piensas, mamá… Alice no tiene la culpa- dijo sin entender porque la defendía si realmente eso no era la realidad de lo que había pasado.- Simplemente que ese día tuve un malestar estomacal que no me dejó rendir la prueba tranquila…-

-¡Pero tu sabias que habías reprobado desde hace días y no me lo dijiste!- espetó furiosa.

-Todavía puedo aprobarlo, madre, no te pongas molestosa- respondió Bella ya irritada.

-No seas insolente conmigo, jovencita, desde ahora hasta fin de mes vas a dejar de salir para enfocarte en cálculo y solo podrás salir a tus clases en Seattle, ¿fui clara?- Bella la observó enojada. ¡No podía creer que estaba castigada! ¡Como si tuviera cinco años!

-Como quieras- respondió fastidiada. Rápidamente tomó sus cosas y corrió escaleras arriba, fuera del alcance de su madre y de sus arbitrariedades. Entró de un portazo a su habitación y en el silencio de ésta, recordó los hechos de la tarde.

_Soy libre, soy libre_... Se repitió soñadora.

* * *

**¡Comenten que les pareció la primera interacción entre estos tórtolos!**

**¡Gracias a todos los que marcan como favoritos y siguen esta historia! ¡Lo agradezco demasiado!**

**!Les deseo un buen comienzo de semana a todos mis lectores!**

**Saludos,**

**Cami **

**x **


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originalmente pertenecen a Steph, pero yo aquí juego con ellos un poquito y la historia es cien por ciento mía :)**

* * *

-Vamos señoritas, comiencen a moverse- Bella terminó de abrochar sus zapatillas de ballet y se levantó rápidamente.

Una de las mujeres que Bella más admiraba era su profesora de Ballet, Sue Clearwater. Ella era una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos años que llevaba bastante tiempo haciendo clases de Ballet a jóvenes de todas las edades y llevaba enseñándole a Bella todos sus conocimientos sobre el Ballet desde que ella era solo una niña. Sue tenía un físico envidiable para su edad y Bella le tenía mucha estima, a pesar de sus altas exigencias.

Las clases en la Academia de Ballet Clásico de Seattle estaban funcionando tal cual lo harían un viernes normal por la tarde, donde Charlie la iba a dejar desde hace ya varios años. Todavía recuerda el momento en que le contó a su madre que quería participar y que quería convertirse en una bailarina profesional.

Renée no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa idea, pero imaginó que su pequeña hija de doce años en algún futuro olvidaría ese loco sueño. Pero nadie se imaginó que la dulce Isabella terminaría siendo la alumna estrella de la academia. La profesora Clearwater era su admiradora número uno. Fue la primera en notar su tremenda habilidad para el baile y su prometedor futuro. Ella siempre decía que antes de morir, quería ver a su alumna estrella en las famosas obras de Ballet en Europa o interpretando El Cascanueces.

-¿Cómo has estado, Bellita?- preguntó cariñosamente la profesora Clearwater mientras se acercaba a ella. Bella se encontraba realizando unos ejercicios de elongación junto a la barra.

-He estado muy bien, profesora Clearwater. Esperaba ansiosamente las clases de hoy- respondió sonriente. Comenzó a practicar unos _pliés_ repetidas veces y siguió con su estiramiento.

-Me alegro, Bella, pronto comenzarán las inscripciones en el Instituto Nacional de Ballet de Washington y quiero que mandes una aplicación cuando termines la escuela, lo antes posible, jovencita- la animó emocionada.

Sue Clearwater había mandado millones de recomendaciones a dicho instituto para que aceptaran a Isabella Swan el próximo año. Estaba realmente comprometida con su alumna y quería que cumpliera sus sueños. Podía ver mucho de sí misma en Bella y eso la alentaba.

-¡Sí!, me llegaron unas notificaciones a la casa y he estado muy emocionada- respondió Bella- Espero que la secundaria termine pronto para poder dedicarme a entrenar para las inscripciones-

-Te irá excelente, Bella… sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo para cualquier cosa- le comentó mientras ella le sonreía entusiasmada, asintiendo.- ¡Muy bien chicas!- llamó la atención de todas las niñas presentes en sus mallas color marfil y las reunió en el salón.- Comencemos retomando la secuencia de la semana pasada-

Durante las siguientes dos horas Bella se dedicó a ensayar y a ejercitar los números que tenía que realizar en la próxima obra que se estrenaría en unos meses. Sue le exigía mucho más que a las otras chicas, debido a que ella tenía el papel principal, y eso a ella le gustaba. Sentía que alguien confiaba en ella y que luchaba por sus sueños con la misma intensidad que ella.

-Vamos, Bella, esa secuencia es muy fácil, debería salirte ya- Sue le estaba demandando más de lo que ella pensaba que podría soportar por un día. Había un paso de la rutina que le estaba costando en demasía y estaba comenzando a frustrarla. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y le dolían los pies, no pensaba que podría lograrlo hoy.- ¡Otra vez, Isabella!- Nada bueno podía ocurrir cuando su profesora de ballet la llamaba por su nombre completo…

Lo intentó unas diez mil veces más y nada.

-Creo que hoy no es mi día- susurró para sí misma.

-Tómense unos minutos de descanso- decidió la profesora Clearwater luego de unos momentos. Todas las chicas comenzaron a dispersarse y aprovecharon para beber agua y descansar unos segundos.

-¿Estás bien Bella?- preguntó una de sus compañeras de la academia, Leah Clearwater, quien resultaba ser sobrina de la profesora.

-Estoy bien, Leah, solo un poco desconcentrada- respondió tranquilizándola. Estaba exhausta a estas alturas.

-Vamos a dejar hasta aquí la práctica de hoy- expresó la profesora hacia sus extenuadas alumnas. Bella pudo volver a respirar de nuevo sabiendo que se había terminado, pero terminó desanimada debido al incidente.

Todavía tenía que tomar el bus para ir casa, ya que Seattle queda a casi una hora de Forks y su padre estaba de turno en la estación. El tiempo le serviría para relajarse y para olvidar los recientes hechos…se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Edward…

No podía evitar traerlo a sus pensamientos todo el tiempo. Tenía bastante claro el porqué estaba tan desconcentrada durante sus clases, si no podía dejar de sonreír y repetir en su mente el día de ayer.

Mentiría si decía que casi no había podido dormir durante la noche debido a las maripositas… no podía evitar suspirar de vez en cuando. Pero su semblante acaramelado rápidamente cambió.

Riley la estaba esperando a las afueras de la academia, estaba en su BMW recostado sobre el manubrio, al parecer dormido. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo ahí e irse sin despertarlo, pero no tuvo corazón.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta su ventanilla y la golpeó levemente. Riley saltó de su asiento sobresaltado. Bella no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Riley?- preguntó alzando su ceja, inquisitivamente.

-¡Bella! Vine a recogerte para que hablemos… No podemos seguir así- Ella no sabía realmente que decir…- Ya he avisado a tu madre- dijo él decidido encendiendo el motor. A Bella no le quedó de otra.

Riley manejó hasta una heladería cercana en el corazón de Seattle y aparcó a unas cuadras. _¡Aquí vamos!,_ pensó ella.

Ya sentados en la tienda con una copa de helado para compartir, como la tierna y normal pareja que se suponía que eran, se encontraban en un incomodo silencio, bueno, al menos para Bella, ya que Riley no se daba ni por enterado de que algo andaba mal. La verdad era que ella no estaba con ánimos de discutir y tampoco sabía que decirle, así que optó por tomar silencio y esperar a que él sacara el tema a colación.

-No me gusta que nos enfrentemos así y que terminemos en malos términos, Bells. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti- aclaró Riley mientras tomaba su mano cariñosamente. Bella puso los ojos en blanco e intentó no alterarse. Se suponía que venía en son de paz, pero él se lo estaba poniendo difícil con su actitud tan buena y respetuosa. Bella estaba hecha un lío.

-¡Ese es el problema, Riley!- refutó tratando de no levantar la voz- ¡No quiero que quieras lo mejor para mí!- argumentó un poco confundida con sus palabras… ya ni ella se entendía.- Me refiero a que… se supone que eres mi novio, ¡no mi padre!-

-Pero, ¿Bella? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Por supuesto que soy tu novio y siempre voy a querer que nada malo te pase- Bella tomó una postura resignada, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya sé que quieres eso… pero yo necesito más…- agregó con una mueca molesta.- ¡No quiero esto que tenemos!, ¡tan normal y aburrido!, ¡quiero algo más extraordinario!-

-¿A qué te refieres, amor?- inquirió confundido.- Yo te doy todo lo que me pides-continuó.

-¡Pero si yo no nunca te he pedido nada!- Bella lo miraba sorprendida y casi enojada… realmente no había mucho que hacer en esta relación… Riley no tenía hambre de más como ella… para él era suficiente.- Necesito tiempo- sentenció decidida.

-¿Tiempo?... ¿Cómo tiempo?- preguntó un poco temeroso.- ¿Quieres terminar conmigo?- Riley parecía realmente asustado, Bella no anticipó su reacción.

-Ehh… no… solo necesito pensar las cosas, alejarnos un poco…- complementó sin saber que más decir.

Pensó en su madre.

Si terminaba con Riley probablemente ella la mataría. Pero no sentía como si fuera una mala consecuencia, su madre podría superar esa ruptura, pero Bella no podría soportar seguir con alguien a quien no quería realmente y vivir una farsa. Justo como Edward había dicho.

-¿Entonces quieres alejarte de mí? ¿He hecho algo malo?- prosiguió inseguro.

-No es eso Riley, simplemente necesito tiempo para mí- contestó paciente.- ¿Crees que puedes llevarme a casa, ya?- preguntó temerosa. Riley asintió, después de todo seguía siendo su novia y el jefe Swan lo mataría si la dejaba ir por su cuenta.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en su habitación encerrado como usualmente lo hacía. Todos en la casa lo ignoraban y Alice no se encontraba alrededor para molestarlo. Así que Edward estaba solo con sus pensamientos. Ya llevaba en el cuerpo casi una caja de Marlboros y ni siquiera estaba hambriento. No ha comido desde la mañana y puede observar por el gran ventanal de su pieza que el sol ya está bajando y que la noche se acerca.

La casa de Edward era bastante grande para las cuatro personas que vivían en ella. Contaba con dos habitaciones en la primera planta y con cinco en la segunda, había un baño por cada habitación y la sala era casi un museo. A su padre le gustaba coleccionar ciertos objetos preciosos y pinturas costosas. Edward pasaba poco tiempo en su casa y cuando lo hacia la mayoría era encerrado en su habitación.

Bajó las escaleras que lo llevaban al comedor apoteósico que mantenían a un lado de la cocina y observó que Esme estaba ordenando por todas partes. Tampoco se le escapó el hecho de que en la mesa había cinco puestos, a pesar de que ellos eran tres, sin contar a Alice.

-¿Esperamos a alguien para cenar, Esme?- preguntó ceñudo mientras se dirigía a la cocina y destapaba una cerveza del refrigerador. Su madrastra parecía de buen humor.

-Tu padre tiene invitados esta noche para cenar- respondió siguiéndolo a la cocina.- No deberías tomar alcohol si no has comido nada- comentó mirándolo reprobatoriamente. Edward simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiéndola.

-¿Dónde está Carlisle?-cuestionó ceñudo. Esme apuntó al techo mientras se ocupaba de terminar la cena. Asumió que su padre estaba en su despacho y subió a su encuentro.

La relación entre ellos estaba bastante deteriorada para él. Carlisle Cullen era un abogado reconocido y con una reputación muy honrada, pero en cuanto a calidad de padre, era una mierda.

Edward no recuerda ni una sola vez en que él le haya felicitado durante toda su etapa de secundaria. Porque hubo un tiempo en que él era un chico bueno que se preocupaba por que su padre se sintiera orgulloso, pero ya hacía mucho tiempo de eso…

A su padre no le importaba lo que le pasara. Es más, a veces Edward llegó a pensar que era un estorbo para él, luego cuando Alice creció y la trataba de la misma forma, supo que simplemente Carlisle no tenia espacio en su "apretada" agenda para dedicarle a sus hijos. Le dolía que lo haya dejado de lado durante toda su vida, pero le enfurecía que lo hiciera con su media hermana.

Alice se merecía su atención y merecía más. A pesar de ser una chiquilla molesta, la quería de todas formas. Y Esme…, bueno ella era otro tema. A veces se odiaban, otras se ignoraban… otras se querían matar el uno al otro, pero ella ha estado ahí desde que él tenia memoria… y aunque no la consideraba bajo ninguna circunstancia como su madre, le tenía cierta estima. No entendía como estaba con un hombre como Carlisle…

Pero no valía la pena hablar de él, ya que para Edward su procreador no era más que un idiota sin remedio y Carlisle siempre le daba la razón, como en estos mismos momentos.

Edward abrió sin previo aviso la puerta del estudio de su padre y lo encontró enfrascado en unos papeles, ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Quiénes vienen esta noche?- objetó con un volumen más alto de lo normal para poder llamar la atención de su padre. Se plantó frente al escritorio y lo observó expectante- ¿Carlisle?-

-¿Qué necesitas, hijo?- inquirió sin siquiera darle una mirada de soslayo.

-Esme dijo que tendrías invitados…-

-Ah si... Con respecto a eso necesito que salgas por esta noche- ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó comenzando a molestarse. ¿Acaso lo estaba echando de su propia casa?

-Porque tendré una cena de negocios muy importante, por eso y necesito que todo esté perfecto- comentó mientras volvía su atención a los papeles. Edward echaba humo por las orejas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? ¿Perfecto?

-Eres un imbécil- dijo mirándolo con odio.

-Vamos, Edward, no te lo tomes a pecho- Su hijo le dio una última mirada recriminatoria y salió del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo. Agarró las llaves de su motocicleta, su billetera y cigarrillos y salió a toda rapidez. No podía seguir ni un segundo allí.

Aceptar el hecho de que le dolía que su padre lo tratara así, lo hacía sentirse más miserable aun. ¿Qué derecho tenía a ser así con él? ¿Con su propio hijo? Odiaba que siquiera le preocupara, él no merecía ni siquiera su desprecio.

Se montó en la moto y no volvió a mirar atrás. A toda velocidad se alejó de Forks con un objetivo concreto, la única cosa que lo hacía sentir bien y lo ayudaba a olvidar los problemas; las drogas.

Llegó a la casa de su amigo Jasper Hale, quien vivía en Port Ángeles con su hermana pequeña, Rosalie. Sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de tráfico hace muchos años y le habían dejado toda la herencia familiar a los pequeños Hale. Edward envidiaba su vida libre de estúpidos padres y de estúpidas familias.

A pesar de que Rosalie era una quinceañera molestosa que se le pegaba como lapa, Jasper si que sabía cómo divertirse y Edward necesitaba una liberación en estos momentos. Ni siquiera tuvo que llamar dos veces a la puerta antes de que una gratamente sorprendida Rosalie le abriera. Ella siempre había querido meterse en sus pantalones, pero Edward tenía por principio prohibido colarse con las hermanas de amigos y tampoco le interesaba realmente la rubia.

-Vaya, vaya…- comentó la chica- Mira Jasper quien trajo la marea- Rosalie le sonreía coquetamente. Llevaba puesto unos shorts extremadamente cortos y una camiseta de Nirvana. Edward sin importarle, se adentró en la casa y buscó a Jazz con la mirada.

-Pensamos que no te volveríamos a ver desde esa noche, amigo- comentó divertido mientras Jasper se acercaba a saludarlo con un típico choque de nudillos. Edward guardó las llaves de la motocicleta en el bolsillo de su chamarra y saco sus Marlboros.

-Eres un cobarde hijo de puta- respondió riéndose de su rubio amigo.- Si no te hubieras ido arrancando como una nena, hubiéramos podido contra esos indios mal nacidos- sentenció blasfemando.

-Ya sabes Eddie, que no tengo tiempo para las peleas y menos si Rosalie se encuentra ebria y suelta por ahí, primero soy un hermano mayor responsable- comentó fingiendo prudencia mientras le daba un sorbo a una botella de vodka. Luego se la acercó a Edward.

-No necesito de tu ayuda, idiota- gritó desde la cocina su hermana. Todavía podía recordar esa resaca de los mil demonios y juró que nunca más bebería nada menos que agua. Jasper rio secamente.

-No me llames Eddie, imbécil, por tu culpa casi me desfiguran el rostro…- alegó ignorando a Rosalie. Aunque sabía que gracias a eso, había conocido a su ángel… resignado bebió otro gran trago de la botella, no quería llevar su mente a esos lares.

-Hablando de hermanas… ¿Cómo está la tuya?- inquirió inocentemente. Edward volteó los ojos.

-Olvídate de ella, Jazz, sigue con el tarado de James- respondió calando su cigarro y dándole una mirada a la televisión, parecía que estaban dando una repetición de un partido de beisbol. Jasper levantó las manos rápidamente.

-Solo preguntaba, hermano- contestó volviendo a beber un trago de vodka.- Espero que no te moleste, pero llamé a las chicas…- comentó despacio. Edward lo miró enojado. La última de sus prioridades era tener que soportar a una chica en este momento.- Se ve que necesitas un par de tetas-replicó Jasper divertido.

-Cállate, Jazz- vociferó molesto.

Edward lo único que quería era perderse y pronto. Asumió que alguna de las chicas traería algo así que se resignó. Además de que si el efecto se le daba bien, un par de tetas, en realidad, no estarían tan mal.

Al cabo de un rato, aparecieron Tanya e Irina, unas chicas con las cuales se juntaban algunas veces cuando salían de juerga. Además eran buenas consiguiendo narcóticos gratis, lo cual las hacía más que bienvenidas.

Tanya e Irina eran primas, ambas de descendencia Rusa. Eran bastante atractivas y llamativas, con un físico envidiable por cualquiera y con más dinero del que probablemente uno gasta en una vida. Los padres de Irina eran muy buenos amigos de Carlisle, lo cual hacia que Edward tuviera un cierto rechazo hacia ella. Por eso él solo se inmiscuía con Tanya, lo cual era tolerable, suponía.

Tanya era muy buena en la cama.

Se habían revolcado unas cuantas veces, pero siempre después de eso cada uno seguía por su lado, lo que Edward agradecía. Eran igual de discretos.

-Muy buenas noches, chicas, que alegría contar con su presencia- saludó Jasper afable. Las mujeres los saludaron y todos comenzaron a beber y a fumar en conjunto. Edward se mantenía en silencio, pero sin llegar a estar totalmente apartado.

Cuando todos ya estaban borrachos, Irina comenzó a repartir unos trozos de una pastilla blanca. Edward ni siquiera preguntó que era, simplemente se la bebió de un golpe con el vodka y volvió a respirar tranquilo. Podía sentir como en los minutos que pasaban, el efecto comenzaba a surtir en él y veía todo más borroso. Se estiró en el sillón y dejó su cabeza colgando por el lado.

Al fin se sentía libre.

Casi podía apreciar como la sangre fluía por sus venas, estaba en un estado de desconexión total. Se sentía en el paraíso, ni siquiera podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

No existía Carlisle, ni Esme, ni Alice, ni… ni ¿Bella?.. ¿Quería que Isabella no existiera?

Justo en esos precisos instantes podía sentir unas manos desabrochando su pantalón y él no tenía las fuerzas para detenerlo. En su estado de paz, nada lo perturbaba…

Tanya lo observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Jasper y su prima ya se habían ido del salón y no pudo evitar observarlo. Cada vez que lo veía era más hermoso y más lejano. Sabía los problemas que él tenía, a veces cuando estaba lo suficientemente borracho o después de un polvo, Edward se abría sin que nadie se lo pidiera y comenzaba a hablar de sus asuntos. Tanya pensaba que era por ella, de que era porque era especial. Pero nunca se ilusionó ni demandó más, ella solo tomaba lo que él le ofrecía. Como ahora. Tampoco pudo evitar acercarse a ese ser extraño y sentirse excitada con solo mirarlo. Con solo observar esos tatuajes en su brazo… ni siquiera quería recordar el de la espalda, ese la volvía loca…

Cuantas veces había estado sobre su cuerpo sudoroso, disfrutando de su placer compartido…siempre sorprendida por el hecho de que quería más y más de él. No pudo evitar agacharse frente a él y abrir su pantalón, no tenía pudor. Aprovecharía la oportunidad que le ofrecían en bandeja de plata y la tomaría, siempre la tomaría.

Edward por su parte estaba embarcado en un viaje donde no había retorno… al menos durante unas horas. No podía dejar de pensar en Isabella, en sus labios, en sus ojos, en su cuerpo puro y casto. Ella no era como las otras chicas, no era como Tanya ni Irina, era otra cosa… era más…

Cuando sintió algo mojado en su entrepierna, despertó brevemente de su ensueño. Algo no estaba bien. ¿Cómo paso de pensar en su Bella a esto? Se frotó arduamente los ojos y observó a Tanya hincada frente a él. Con el peso del éxtasis encima ni siquiera podía sentir placer, no había nada.

La separó sin problema alguno y la miró extrañado.

Nunca la había mirado así.

Tanya supo que algo estaba mal. Se limpió la barbilla rudamente y se levantó. Se sentía humillada y pisoteada. Edward no sabía qué hacer.

Sabía que no estaba en condiciones de manejar, así que tomó su campera y sus cigarros y salió de la casa, sin decir ni una palabra…

* * *

**!Hola chicas!**

**!Disfruten el cap! Cada vez se vuelve más interesante...**

**¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Carlisle? ¿Lo odian tanto como yo?**

**!Besos a todas!**

**Cami**

**x**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originalmente pertenecen a Steph, pero yo aquí juego con ellos un poquito y la historia es cien por ciento mía :)**

* * *

El hecho de que fueran las tres de la mañana y que el frío calara hasta los huesos no eran un problema. Ya no quedaban cigarros por fumar, ni piedras que patear.

Llevaba caminando casi dos horas sin rumbo y tampoco le importaba.

No tenía claro cuál era su destino hasta que lo tuvo frente a sus ojos. La casa de la familia Swan estaba a oscuras y no había signos de vida o al menos de gente despierta. Se imaginó a Bella durmiendo plácidamente en su cuarto rosa, quizás… quizás ella estaría soñando con él. Eso era un pensamiento que le agradaba, que ella pensara en él. Lo ayudaba a sentir que no era el único loco en esta situación. Porque el hecho de que ella pensara en él era una locura.

¿Cuán jodido sería eso?

Se sentó unos minutos a descansar a un lado de la calle. Luego de la primera hora de caminata, la droga ya casi había terminado su efecto… lo cual apestaba, pero al menos pensando en Bella olvidaba sus problemas.

Bella… ¿siquiera él tenía derecho a nombrarla en sus pensamientos?

En sus cortos veintiún años nunca había estado enamorado…

Había pronunciado muchas veces las palabras y las oía a menudo… cuando era pequeño siempre le decía "te amo" a su padre y él se lo decía de vuelta,… o eso quería recordar. Alice siempre les decía te amo a sus padres y a él mismo incluso. Envidiaba la forma en cómo nada la afectaba. Edward podría estar muy enojado y le respondería "ándate al carajo, Alice" "No eres mi hermana realmente, así que lárgate" y ella seguiría ahí, amándolo. Lo mismo con su padre, podría nunca haber ido a una obra de primaria de su hija o a una actividad de jardín de infantes y a ella no le interesaba, al menos no profundamente. Siempre los perdonaba y eso él lo odiaba.

Odiaba que ella amara tan libremente y que a él se le prohibiera.

El también quería estar libre de rencor y de resentimiento hacia el mundo, pero le era imposible.

¿Acaso era el único que veía todo negro? ¿El único que veía el maldito horizonte tan lejano y podrido?

Podrían llamarlo egoísta o maldito, pero a él no le interesaba, quería que todos se sintieran como él. Si él no era feliz, pues el mundo tampoco…

.

.

.

El juego de las miradas perduró por varios días.

Mientras Bella estaba en el instituto no se atrevía a acercarse a Edward. Con mucha suerte se arriesgaba a mirarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y sin parecer una boba.

Edward por su parte le importaba un comino observarla discretamente, lo único que hacía era estacionarse en un punto estratégico para poder verla sin llamar la atención de nadie, sobre todo de su novio, él solo quería observarla tranquilo.

Se habían seguido viendo después de clases en secreto, nada muy elaborado por el momento, pero era algo. Todas las tardes esperaba que Riley la dejara en su casa y luego ella correría a su encuentro en la calle siguiente, donde Edward la esperaba diariamente. Pasaban una hora en el parque de siempre y él luego la dejaría a escondidas de vuelta en su casa, sana y salva.

Habían aprendido mucho sobre el otro.

Edward entendió que el amor de Bella por el ballet y por la danza era auténtico. Supo que su libro favorito era Los Miserables y que le encantaban los Beatles. Su color preferido era el rosa, lo que no fue sorpresa para él y que amaba mucho a su padre.

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría. No podía escuchar tales palabras sin sentir su cabeza hervir. El también quería decir que su padre era su héroe o que moriría si algo le pasara… pero simplemente no era su realidad y si era sincero, le daba tranquilidad el saber que al menos ella estaba plena en ese sentido.

Le contó que su madre era muy exigente y que no la apoyaba mucho con el tema de la danza. Decía que su madre le imponía hacer cosas que no quería, pero ella tenía miedo de decepcionarla, así que simplemente acataba todas sus órdenes.

Edward le dijo solo como él sabía que la mandara al carajo… a lo cual ella simplemente rió a carcajadas, sin extrañarle su actitud.

Pero Bella estaba cada día más fascinada con él.

Cada vez que Edward lograba abrirse... y que definitivamente eran pocas veces, a pesar de todos los improperios que decía al hablar,… encontraba que era el hombre más deslumbrante de la faz de la tierra.

Le contó que su mayor sueño era viajar por el mundo en su motocicleta. Simplemente desaparecer y vivir el día a día sin preocupaciones vanas ni reglas de por medio. Bella admiraba como él era tan… tan libre. No le importaba lo que pensaran de él ni se dejaba gobernar por nadie.

-Necesitas conocer el mundo, Isabella…emborracharte o simplemente correr desnuda por la calle… a veces esas cosas estúpidas te ayudan a olvidarte de los demás…- sentenció mientras comenzaba a carcajearse. Bella le golpeó el hombro juguetona.- ¡Hablo enserio!-dijo entre risas.

-Parece que tú conoces muy bien el mundo entonces…- comentó entretenida.

-Toda mi vida he vivido bajo mis propias leyes y normas… y nadie nunca me corrigió… bueno, excepto las veces en que tu padre me ha arrestado…- concluyó divertido.

-¿Te han detenido muchas veces?- preguntó curiosa y temerosa de saber la respuesta. Este era un tema que a Bella no le gustaba particularmente… Edward y Charlie en la misma oración no eran una buena ecuación.

-Más de las que debería…- respondió observando a lo lejos. Tampoco era un tema de su agrado, pero lo hecho, hecho está.- No es que esté orgulloso ni nada, pero no me arrepiento, ¿sabes?- dijo mientras posaba su mirada en ella.- Me ha hecho lo que soy ahora… incluso luego de esa primera noche en la estación obtuve mi primer tatuaje- comentó. ¿Qué? Bella lo miraba boquiabierta.

-¿Tienes un tatuaje? ¿Uno real?- preguntó altamente sorprendida.

-Tengo varios de hecho… pero no son muy visibles. Mira aquí- se sacó la campera y comenzó a arremangarse la camisa y dejó al aire un extraño dibujo chino, o eso pensó ella, sobre su bícep derecho.

-¿Qué es?- inquirió absorta.

-Es el símbolo chino de la libertad…irónico, ¿no?- respondió jovial.

-¿Qué hay de los otros?-

-Tengo una cruz en el otro brazo y una frase en la espalda…-respondió entretenido por su curioseo.

-¿Qué dice la frase?- atacó emocionada.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, Isabella - contestó divertido, pero esquivo. No era algo que quisiera que ella viera, por lo menos no por ahora. Se lo había hecho en un ataque de rabia y locura y luego se había arrepentido el muy idiota.

-Pues… yo también quiero uno- sentenció animada. Aunque de pensar en el dolor que le provocaría le entraba el pánico.- ¿Algún día me llevarás a hacerme uno?- preguntó ilusionada. Edward no pudo evitar mirarla maravillado. Acercó sus dedos a su mejilla y la acarició distraído.

El corazón de Bella se podía escuchar por todo Forks y eso la asustó.

-Cuando quieras, Isabella-le sonrió una última vez y alejó su mano.- Vamos a dejarte a casa, bandida, que ya es tarde- comentó tomando la mochila de Bella y caminando hacia el auto. Ella iba en las nubes.

Una vez Edward detuvo el auto se despidieron renuentes… como la mayoría de las veces.

-Estaba pensando… quizás… solo si quieres… ¿podrías ir a una fiesta conmigo?- cuestionó dubitativo.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir?- Bella no cabía de felicidad. Estaba casi que saltaba de alegría.

-Unos amigos darán una fiesta el viernes… y pensaba que quisieras ir conmigo…- se encogió de hombros. Estaba realmente emocionado con que ella aceptara, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-¡Por supuesto!- gritó motivada.

-Solo quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos…- agregó tomando su mano. ¡Era segunda vez en el día que la tocaba! ¡Segunda! Bella estaba a punto de derretirse.

-Por… su..puesto…- repitió nerviosa.

Ahora el único problema que quedaba era como hacer que sus padres la dejaran ir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Y se supone que Riley irá contigo, me equivoco?- preguntó inquieto Charlie.

-Por supuesto, papá, ¿cómo crees si no?-

Estaba hasta las patas.

Tenía cien por ciento claro de que si no le decía a sus padres de que Riley no estaba invitado, su asistencia a la fiesta sería inexistente, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que mentir… y ella nunca le había mentido a sus padres. Nunca.

-¿Y te pasará a buscar? Quisiera tener una palabras con él…- Bella lo miró alarmada.

-Ehh... no Alice me pasará a buscar- dijo ingeniándoselas rápidamente. Edward le había dicho que su hermana asistiría también así que en cierta forma no era una mentira totalmente.

-¿Alice es…?- inquirió confundido.

-Es una amiga del instituto. Va a pasar a recogerme alrededor de las nueve y ¡oh! ¿Ya son las siete? ¡Pero que rápido pasa el tiempo!, debo ir a arreglarme… hablamos luego, papi- gritó mientras ya se encontraba corriendo escaleras arriba. Una vez encerrada en su habitación respiro tranquila y sonrió. Emocionada le mandó un mensaje a Edward.

_**¡Sí! ¿Pasas por mí a las nueve?**_

_**B.**_

_**Por supuesto.**_

_**E.**_

Miró su vestimenta por unos minutos en el espejo. No lucía necesariamente provocadora, pero tampoco parecía una niñita de seis años. Sus jeans oscuros eran lo bastante ceñidos para que sus piernas lucieran geniales y su blusa rosa era bastante mona. Bella no sabía maquillarse realmente, así que en vez de experimentar y terminar pareciendo un payaso, decidió aplicarse máscara en las pestañas y un poco de gloss en los labios. Además de que su cabello caía en ondas marrones por su espalda, dándole un toque fresco. Estaba ansiosa, muy ansiosa.

De un segundo a otro su teléfono sonó y lo contestó sin siquiera mirar a la pantalla, estaba casi histérica.

-¿Sí?- afirmó contenta.

-¿Hola? ¿Bella?- una voz impaciente sonaba a través del auricular.- Estaba tan preocupado por ti- agregó. Había olvidado completamente las llamadas nocturnas de Riley.

-Ehh… Riley, este no es el mejor momento para hablar…- contestó asustada.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo seguir la farsa con él. Tenía claro de que era un buen chico y que realmente la quería, por lo mismo no quería hacerle daño y engañarlo, aunque fuera de pensamiento por el momento y él realmente no se merecía eso.

-¿Estás ocupada o algo? Había pensado que fuéramos al cine…- preguntó cauteloso.

-Mira Riley… necesito más tiempo para pensar… no he aclarado mi mente todavía…- Mentira. ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que mentir en el día?

-Bueno, amor… ¿Tu sabes que te amo, cierto?... yo se que nunca me lo has dicho directamente, pero yo sé que lo sientes…-

-Riley, yo…- respondió tímida.- No puedo hablar ahora, debo irme.

-Está bien, ¿podemos vernos mañana?- insistió.

-Ahí veremos, ¿sí?... Adiós- le dolía tener que ser así con él, tener que mentirle, pero no sabía qué hacer. No quería jugar con su corazón, pero no quería estropear todo.

Justo al segundo de cortar la llamada su teléfono recibe un mensaje de Edward.

_**Estoy afuera, Alice ha bajado a buscarte.**_

Corrió escaleras abajo para despedirse de sus padres. Charlie estaba viendo la televisión como usualmente hacia y su madre lo acompañaba a su lado.

-Ya me voy- comentó mientras se acercaba a la puerta, tratando de escapar, infructuosamente por supuesto.

-¿Así que esta es la famosa Alice, hija?- preguntó cordialmente su madre. Bella estaba entrando solo un poquito en pánico, solo un poquito.

-Es un placer señora Swan, soy Alice Platt- extendió alegremente su mano para estrecharla con la madre. Renée le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Alice, llevaba una mini falda azul con un top blanco y zapatos a juego, Bella se sintió rápidamente fuera de lugar.

-El placer es nuestro, Alice, espero que cuiden de mi hija- dijo tratando de mirar hacia el auto.- ¿No va a ver alcohol en esta fiesta, cierto?-

-Por supuesto que no, señora Swan, mis amigos son muy tranquilos, solo escucharemos música y con suerte habrá ponche- dijo encantadoramente. Alice sí que sabia como tratar a los padres.- Ya nos debemos ir, Bella, mi hermano espera- se acercó a despedirse de Renée de un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió efusivamente. Bella seguía momia en su lugar.

-Adiós, mamá- repitió mientras era llevada hasta el auto a arrastras. Alice le dejó el asiento del copiloto y en dos segundos ya estaba abrochando su cinturón.

-¿Preparada para la diversión?- preguntó una voz grave y masculina a su lado. Edward lucía completamente comestible. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros a medio abrochar y unos jeans normales, pero se veía extremadamente hermoso.

- Bella deja de babear- comentó divertida Alice desde el asiento trasero. Ella rápidamente desvió la mirada ruborizada, ¡había sido pillada infraganti!

-¿Qué fue eso de "Hola, soy Alice Platt"?- inquirió curiosa tratando de cambiar el tema, aunque Edward seguía sonriendo.

-Ese es el apellido de soltera de mi madre, lo uso para este tipo de ocasiones- respondió divertida.- Al parecer tu madre sigue pensando que asistes a la primaria- Alice parecía sorprendida. Bella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio.

-No sé si siquiera quiero hablar de ello- replicó resignada. El tema madres debería estar vetado por esta noche, solo quería pasarlo bien y de disfrutar junto a Edward.

-Estás muy callado…- acotó mientras miraba por la ventana. Pocas veces lo había visto tan tranquilo y sin insultar a nadie.

-Solo te estoy observando- contestó relajado.- Estás bellísima- complementó mirándola fijamente.

Y si que lo estaba.

Bella era hermosa bajo sus propios estándares. Edward nunca se había detenido en esos detalles. No había notado cuan estrecha era su cintura o cuan apetecibles se veían sus piernas en esos pantalones ajustados.

Se sonrojó furiosamente.

Edward se carcajeó levemente. Le encantaba cuando se ruborizaba.

Alice solo rodaba los ojos divertida.

Luego de media hora llegaron a la dichosa fiesta. El lugar estaba lleno de gente desconocida para Bella. Había autos aparcados por doquier y la música estaba a todo reventar.

Se bajaron del auto y Edward le tomó la mano para que no se perdiera en la entrada, Bella estaba feliz.

-¡Voy a buscar a James!- medio gritó Alice por sobre la música. Edward asintió y se adentraron en la casa. Había parejas bailando por los alrededores y se sorprendió al ver tantas botellas de licor y cerveza juntas. Fue guiada hasta la cocina donde había un grupo de chicos reunidos.

-¡Jazz!- bramó Edward acercándose a un chico rubio. Era primera vez que Bella lo veía en su vida y parecía ser un muy buen amigo de él.

-¡Eddie, hermano!- respondió abrazándolo rudamente. Cuando terminaron el tal Jazz reparó en ella por primera vez.- ¿Y esta linda chica quién es?- pregunto alzándole las cejas divertido.

-Su nombre es Isabella, viene conmigo- comentó sorprendiendo a su amigo.

-Solo Bella- saludó un poco incomoda, se sentía tremendamente observada. Todo el grupo estaba mirándola como un bicho raro.

-Vaya, Edward… ¿Dónde encontraste a la virgen maría?- cuestionó burlona Rosalie. Esta miraba con toda la superioridad del mundo a Isabella, a pesar de que sentía que era una amenaza hacia su persona.

-Cállate, Rosalie- replicó bruscamente Edward. Este tipo de situaciones eran las que quería evitar. Sabía que Bella no encajaba necesariamente con su grupo de amigos, pero le importaba una mierda su opinión.

Bella ahora estaba más que incomoda, la tal Rosalie era la chica más bella que había visto, sin contar por supuesto a las otras dos chicas que estaban en la habitación. Sus apariencias de modelos la dejaron amilanada. Lo único que le daba fuerzas era la mano que seguía unida con la de Edward.

-Ignora a Rose… solo está celosa- complementó divertido Jasper. Si las miradas matasen, Jasper ya estaría siete metros bajo tierra, Rosalie le lanzaba múltiples dagas por los ojos. Edward parecía hastiado, así que comenzó a buscar bebestibles.

-¿Qué quieres tomar, Isabella?- preguntó amablemente. Bella lo miro confundida, no tenía idea. ¿Tendrían jugo de manzana? Lo único alcoholizado que había bebido en su vida era champagne en la boda de una de sus tías y ¡fue por equivocación!

-Ehh… lo mismo que tú- respondió desorientada. Edward luego de unos minutos le entregó un vaso plástico rojo con un líquido perlado. Le dio un sorbo y casi lo devuelve.- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con la voz un poco atrofiada… sabia a colonia pura.

-Es vodka con soda… Intenté hacerlo lo más suave para ti- contestó sonriéndole tiernamente. Bella quedó por unos segundos media atontada. ¿Podría ser más mono? Edward sacó su infaltable paquete de Marlboros rojo y encendió un cigarrillo sonriéndole.

En el segundo vaso ya comenzaba a relajarse y era capaz de entablar una conversación normal con los amigos de Edward. Jasper era realmente muy chistoso y alegre. La hacía reír con sus ocurrencias a cada minuto. Edward seguía muy callado durante el transcurso de la noche… ¿acaso seguía observándola? De solo pensarlo la ponía nerviosa.

-¡Vamos chicos!, ¿quién quiere pasarlo bien, eh?- preguntó medio ebrio ya Jazz, quien iba pasando un pitillo de marihuana entre los presentes. Bella quedó estupefacta. _Yo no le hago a las drogas,_ recuerda haber dicho alguna vez. Pudo notar a Edward inquieto a su lado.

Todos los chicos lo recibieron gustosos… y parecían bastante felices al respecto, ¡como si no estuvieran haciendo algo ilícito!…

Si Charlie estuviera aquí…la mataría. La agarraría de los cabellos y se la llevaría arrastras al auto, no sin antes por supuesto arrestar a todos los participantes de esta fiesta, como un bonus.

Cuando llegó su turno miró a Edward acobardada.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…- respondió a su pregunta no formulada.

-¡Vamos Bella, se que eres una chica divertida!- manifestó Jasper animándola a hacerlo.

-Es mejor que no lo haga…- insistió él, apartando el pitillo de su cuerpo.

-¡Hermano!, ¿qué dices? Si tú amas esta mierda. No seas un aguafiestas y dale a tu noviecita.- Edward lo miró enfado.

-Déjame hacerlo…- dijo Bella entrometiéndose en la discusión de los amigos. Edward la miró como si le acabara de crecer una tercera cabeza.

-Bella, enserio, no tienes que probar nada…-

-Quiero hacerlo- sentenció decidida.- Ahora ayúdame- Edward vio que ella realmente quería así que no había más que hablar.

Le acercó el pitillo a sus labios lentamente, pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

-Ahora aspira profundamente y mantén el humo lo que más puedas sin ahogarte - le ordenó. Bella obedeció y aspiró como si su vida dependiera de eso. Sintió como en menos de cinco segundos no podía aguantar el humo y tosió rudamente. El escozor en su garganta casi la hace vomitar.- Viste idiota lo que le hiciste- medio vociferó hacia Jasper quien levantaba las manos inocente.

-Estoy… bien…- dijo entre tosidas. Tomó su vaso rápidamente y le dio un gran sorbo para poder sacar el sabor amargo de su boca. Se sintió un poco mareada- Es peor de lo que imaginaba- comentó solamente hacia Edward.

-Ven, vamos para afuera a que tomes aire- dijo mientras la guiaba hacia el patio trasero.

Había mucha gente bailando y pasándola bien, pudo divisar hasta a Alice bailando con su novio. La saludó sin siquiera saber si la estaba viendo.

-¿Bella?... ¿estás bien?- preguntó entre preocupado y divertido.

-Estoy súper duper- contestó mirándolo sonriente. El dolor en su garganta ya había menguado y comenzaba a sentirse más relajada de lo usual.

Definitivamente todo ese vodka estaba haciendo efecto.

La noche iba bastante bien.

Bella todavía no salía corriendo por su vida y no parecía tan asustada con su estilo de vida, si es que realmente lo entendía. Edward pensaba que se veía tan linda media achispada, que no pudo evitar reír con sola observarla. Estaba incluso más desinhibida.

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó entretenido. A Bella le brillaron los ojos en menos de un segundo.

-¡Estás de broma! ¡Por supuesto!- replicó emocionadísima. Sus movimientos eran más descoordinados de lo que nunca fueron y a ella le daba lo mismo. Estaba tan contenta junto a Edward que nada le importaba. Estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que él quería ir por otro trago.

-¡Voy y vuelvo!- dijo tratando de hablar por sobre la música. Ella asintió distraída.

Bella aprovechó para observar las afueras de la casa y comenzó a vagar por el lugar. Había muchas chicas en un peor estado que ella, de eso estaba segura. Había otras parejas que parecían creer que estaban en la privacidad de su habitación, ¿porque todos son tan desinhibidos y atrevidos? Rosalie tenía razón, ella parecía la virgen de la fiesta. _No que en verdad no lo fuera_, pensó.

Observó a Edward acercarse con unos vasos en las manos y tomó una decisión.

Cuando llegó a su lado lo agarró de las solapas de la camisa y lo acercó a sus labios. No sabía si era el alcohol quien le había dado la valentía o las ganas que tenía de besarlo guardadas. Edward alzó sus cejas sorprendido mientras le devolvía el beso, el cual fue volviéndose cada vez más desenfrenado. Bella se separó para respirar y se sintió aturdida. ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

-Per…perdón- balbuceó desorientada llevándose una mano sus labios.

-¿Bella qué?...-

Necesitaba salir de ahí ya. No podía creer que le hiciera esto a Riley. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? ¿Cómo no tuvo la fuerza para detener esto? Se sentía como una ramera traicionera.

Pero… ¿a quién engañaba?

En el preciso momento en que comenzó a verse a escondidas con Edward supo que algo así pasaría.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió lejos de él. Corrió y corrió lejos de todo, necesitaba desaparecer. Entró en la casa nuevamente y se dirigió raudamente hacia la entrada, si tenía que correr a casa no le importaba, todo por no tener que enfrentarlo de nuevo, enfrentar la realidad.

Cuando sus pulmones le pedían a gritos respirar y descansar se detuvo a tomar aire. Había recorrido casi cuatro cuadras seguidas desde que salió de esa casa y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Lágrimas caían a borbotones por sus mejillas y no sabía qué hacer para detenerlas.

Edward estaba entrando en pánico. La persiguió casi un minuto después de entrar en razón y tomar conciencia de que ella había salido corriendo. Inconscientemente había estado esperando este momento donde ella quisiera alejarse de él, pero nunca pensó que sería porque lo había besado. Cuando la pilló saliendo de la casa apresuradamente no dudó en seguirla ni un segundo. Ella se detuvo sorpresivamente por aire y fue su oportunidad de alcanzarla.

-¡Isabella!- bramó con la respiración entrecortada. Bella abrió sus ojos asustadas.- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?- Pudo observarla a la luz de unos faroles y no le gustó lo que vio. Lo último que quería era hacerla llorar.

-Necesitaba salir de ahí Edward, yo…lo siento mucho en verdad.- respondió insegura y triste.- No puedo hacerle esto a Riley- complementó angustiada. Edward no supo si era el momento adecuado para que sus celos afloraran…claramente no lo era. Bella lucía considerablemente afligida y eso lo asustó.

-Bella, por favor hablemos…- expresó tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡No! ¡Esto está mal!… Nunca debí acercarme a ti- dijo comenzando a alterarse, parecía que estaba discutiendo con ella misma, más que con él.

-Vamos Bella… no te sientas culpable por ese tonto…- respondió empezando a exasperarse.- Fue solo un beso…-

-Soy una imbécil y lo engañé…- susurró con nuevas lágrimas acumuladas.- Yo no lo amo, pero le hice daño de todas formas… lo he estado engañando todo este tiempo- concluyó sentándose en el borde de la calle. Juntó sus piernas y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, se sentía deshecha.

-Estoy demasiado sobrio para esta mierda…- comentó él frotándose el rostro con sus grandes manos y sintiéndose cada vez más viejo.- Bella… no llores más… yo… yo te necesito de todas formas… con Riley o sin él…- sentenció tratando de abrazarla.- Esto es culpa de ambos…- Bella levantó la mirada confundida hacia él.

-Eres solo un hombre… tu no entiendes…- afirmó acongojada.- ¿Cómo es que esto no te molesta en absoluto?- Edward lo pensó unos segundos.

-Lo hace, Bella…- dijo con una mueca casi imperceptible.- Pero yo sé qué a al final, tú me elegirías a mí- dictaminó seguro, limpiando tiernamente sus lágrimas con los dedos.

Ella no podía dejar de llorar. Ella sabía… sabía que Edward tenía razón y eso la hacía sentir culpable de alguna forma.

-Siempre tan arrogante- respondió soltando una risa débil. Edward le sonrió ya más tranquilo… lo peor había pasado.- No puedo terminar con él- sentenció frustrada.- Si mis padres se enteraran…- no quiso ni terminar la frase.

-Bella escúchame- dijo tomando su mentón. Se observaron por unos segundos, absorbiendo del otro.- Tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder…y por más de que yo te quiera para mí y solo para mí, sé que no se puede y aunque no soy un hombre paciente, por ti esperaría hasta el fin de mi puta vida. Eres todo lo que alguna vez quise y no quiero perderte- declaró mirando sus labios, tan lejos pero tan cerca.- Quiero besarte, pero para que no te vuelvas loca de nuevo, no lo haré- comentó divertido, ayudándola a levantarse del asfalto. Bella le dio un leve puñetazo en el brazo.

-Idiota- soltó carcajeándose.

Y en el fondo de su corazón ella también quería besarlo de nuevo… y volverse loca, pero de una manera completamente diferente.

* * *

**!Hola chicas!**

**!Disfruten este cap que a mi me encanta!**

**Muchos besos**

**Cami**

**x**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originalmente pertenecen a Steph, pero yo aquí juego con ellos un poquito y la historia es cien por ciento mía :)**

* * *

Así es como la historia comienza o… ¿termina?

Un amor tormentoso con altos y bajos, donde todavía ni siquiera llegaban al clímax de sus problemas…

Bella estaba a solo meses de terminar el instituto y ya había comenzado a hablar con sus padres al respecto.

Para su sorpresa, Edward y su padre, por separado obviamente, fueron los primeros en animarla a que siguiera sus sueños y que cumpliera sus metas. Significaba mucho para ella.

Renée era la única renuente con la idea. Consideraba que su hija era tan inteligente y responsable que creía que era un desperdicio dedicar el esfuerzo de toda una vida para que ella terminara siendo una simple bailarina.

-Mamá…¡la profesora Clearwater dice que voy a ser famosa!- comentó ilusionada hacia su progenitora.- ¡Yo sé que puedo entrar al instituto de Seattle!, sé que voy a tener que esforzarme el doble para ser la mejor, pero es un reto que voy a tomar gustosa y solo necesito que confíen en mí- terminó esperanzada. Ella necesitaba sentir que no estaba sola, que no se embarcaría en esta etapa de su vida solo con su coraje y su habilidad.

-¿Qué piensa Riley de todo esto?-preguntó su madre curiosa. Bella de repente se puso nerviosa.

-Bueno… él… él me apoya en todo- replicó mirando hacia el piso. Y era verdad, bueno casi verdad.

Luego de casi una semana teniéndolo en la cuerda floja y después de ese beso que lo cambió todo, Bella supo que tenía que tomar una decisión.

No podía seguir engañando a Riley.

Intentó burlar a su corazón y luego todo explotó luego en su rostro,… no necesitaba más dramas en su vida. Pero estaba el problema de su madre, lo cual era casi lo más importante en su lista de tragedias.

Tomó valor y decidió que al finalizar el instituto rompería con él. No podía seguir haciéndole eso su corazón y menos al de él. Así que por ahora la relación estaba volviendo a la "realidad" y Riley volvió a su rutina rápidamente.

Tenía que seguir como si nada hubiese pasado.

Como si su corazón no le comenzara a pertenecer a otra persona.

-Me parece excelente que tu novio te apoye, hija- comentó su padre desde el sofá, quien observaba la televisión y presenciaba la conversación a medias. Renée estaba ya exhausta de tener que pelear en contra de esos dos.

-Muy bien Isabella, así serán las cosas- sentenció ya resignada.- Vas a ser la mejor… vas a practicar durante el verano hasta que los pies te sangren y ya no tengas tiempo ni para ver a tu queridísimo novio- Bella estaba saltando de la emoción. Su madre al fin había cedido y ni siquiera le importaban sus exigencias, finalmente su vida estaba tomando el rumbo que deseaba.

-¡Por supuesto mamá!, ¡haré todo para que estés orgullosa de mí!- respondió emocionada corriendo a su encuentro y abrazándola apretadamente.

No podía esperar para contárselo a Edward.

_**Mi mamá ha dicho que puedo asistir al Instituto de Ballet de Seattle,**_

_**¡Estoy saltando de alegría!**_

_**B.**_

_**¡Felicitaciones, Isabella! **_

_**¿Crees que podríamos celebrar esta noche?**_

_**E.**_

_**Lo siento,**_

_**Riley viene a cenar.**_

_**B.**_

¿Qué podía responder a eso?

Decir que Edward estaba molesto era poco. Estaba hecho un saco de rabia y no sabía donde descargarla.

¿Por qué ese idiota tenía derecho a verla y a él se le negaba?

Sabía que su ira estaba siendo exagerada e infundada, pero no podía evitar reaccionar así. ¿Qué tenía ese bastardo que él no?

¿Dinero? Na, eso a ella no le importaba.

¿Físico? Imposible.

¿Un futuro?...

Edward no supo responder a eso tampoco.

Estaba claro que él era un don nadie al lado de Riley.

No sabía que estudiaría él, pero de seguro sería algo que llenaría de orgullo a su tonto padre y que sería más que prudente de presumir frente a sus suegros.

Edward ni siquiera era digno de eso.

Los padres de Bella no tenían idea de su existencia. Bueno, aparte del jefe Swan… lo cual no sería un buen comienzo de todas formas.

Y el problema estaba en que Edward no quería cambiar su forma de ser.

Por nadie, ni siquiera por Isabella.

Edward estaba descompuesto por dentro y no había nada que hacer al respecto para arreglar esa situación.

¿Así que para que molestarse?

Quizás la relación con Bella era simplemente un capricho, como muchos que había tenido en el pasado. Ella no sería la primera ni la última chica en su cama, si es que alguna vez llegaba a ella, y no necesitaba más problemas en sus espaldas, menos al jefe de la policía arrestándolo por desvirgar a su dulce hija.

_**¿Edward?**_

El mensaje en su celular había llegado hace solo unos minutos, exigiendo una respuesta y el no pretendía responderla. Quizás lo mejor de todo sería terminar esta estupidez ahora, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y que alguien resulte herido.

Edward sabe que tiene el poder de destruirla… y no quería tener esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Guardó su celular en el cajón de su escritorio, tomó sus llaves y salió de ahí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Edward no le había respondido los mensajes esa noche y ninguna otra de las siguientes… estaba comenzando a asustarse.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a exigirle nada. Que ella misma se había cavado su propio hoyo, pero él le había dicho que no le importaba, que esperaría por ella. ¿Por qué ahora desaparecía?

No podía entender.

En la escuela intentó buscar a Alice durante días y no la encontró, así que se relajó y asumió que quizás estaban de vacaciones o se encontraban fuera de la ciudad, pero cuando la vio aparecer finalmente y ella la estaba evitando, supo que sus miedos eran reales.

-¡Alice!- llamó mientras la perseguía por los pasillos del instituto.- ¡Alice!-

-¿Qué necesitas, Bella?- preguntó indiferente…actuando extraño. Usualmente era la chica más alegre y amigable de todas.

-Tú… ¿Tú sabes porque Edward me está evitando? No ha respondido mis mensajes y no lo he visto en días…- contestó preocupada y un poquito temerosa por su respuesta.

-Edward se fue- respondió rápidamente, evitando que se le quebrara la voz al pronunciar esas palabras. ¿Se fue?

-¿Cómo que se fue? ¿De qué estás hablando, Alice?- inquirió entrando en pánico.

-¡No lo sé!…- replicó alterada.- Hace varios días salió de casa como usualmente lo hace… y no ha regresado. Incluso mi madre está asustada. La mayoría del tiempo desaparece por dos días, a lo más tres, ¿pero cinco días completos?... Ha dejado su teléfono en casa y no hemos podido comunicarnos con él… estoy muy asustada, Bella… Edward es muy bueno para meterse en problemas y me temo que esta vez sea la peor de todas- afirmó acongojada.

-Quizás simplemente está donde su amigo… el rubio…- comentó Bella tratando de recordar su nombre.

-¿Jasper?- preguntó confundida.- Ya he hablado con él y no tiene idea...- no le quedaban más opciones…

¿Y si Edward había emprendido ese viaje por el mundo en su motocicleta?

¿Se había ido y… sin ella?

Bella quería llorar… ¿por qué le hacía esto?

-Si sabes algo por favor, avísame Alice, ¿harías eso por mi?- preguntó esperanzada. La hermana pequeña no pudo evitar sentir lástima por la chica, parecía estar realmente enamorada de su tonto hermano…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo esto era su culpa.

Que él haya desaparecido era su culpa y la estaba matando.

Bella sentía que ella era la responsable de que él se hubiera ido y no sabía qué hacer.

Riley pudo notar algo extraño en ella, que algo había pasado. Justo cuando las cosas volvían finalmente a la normalidad…

-¿Bella quieres que te lleve a casa?- preguntó llamando su atención de la luna. Ella lo miró confundida.- ¿Casa?- repitió.

-Por favor…- respondió media ida.

¿Qué acaso no podía hacer nada bien? Se sentía miserable… y como si fuera poco, también era responsable de la miseria de otros… Bella era una persona egoísta.

Le había hecho a su novio algo que nunca pensó que le haría… y no era simplemente por culpa de ese beso, eso era simplemente la guinda de las traiciones… el problema estaba en que ella no se arrepentía realmente y en que siempre lo estuvo engañando con su mente.

Y lo que más le dolía…

¿Por qué la había dejado?

Ella se sentía especial a su lado. Sentía que juntos… que juntos eran dinamita.

Le partía el corazón el hecho de que la haya dejado atrás… de que la haya olvidado.

No podía seguir engañándose a sí misma junto a Riley… con Edward o sin Edward, ella debía comenzar a vivir su vida, aunque fuera sola. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer quizás le costaría su ingreso al Instituto de ballet, pero era algo que necesitaba realizar, por el bien de su conciencia.

-¡Detén el auto!- demandó repentinamente en la mitad del camino a casa. Riley estaba sorprendido, muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué dices, Bella?- preguntó extrañado… casi divertido por su actuar.

-¡Detenlo Riley!- gritó histérica. Pensó que se estaba volviendo loca.

Aparcó en el lugar más cerca y su novia salió rápidamente del auto. Estaba comenzando a fallarle la respiración y sintió la adrenalina correrle por las venas. Era ahora o nunca.

Riley se bajó también, preocupado y asustado… ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

-¿Te encuentras bien, amor?- inquirió lentamente.

-Riley… esto… esto no puede seguir… Tú y yo…-

-¿A qué te refieres, Bella?- cuestionó afligido.

-No tenemos los mismos intereses ni metas… esta relación esta encaminándose hacia nada en particular…-

-¡Pero si yo te amo!-

-Pero yo no, Riley… Yo no lo hago- respondió apenada… Quizás nunca lo amo realmente.

-¿Estás diciéndome… que después de casi un año juntos... ni siquiera me quieres?-

-Claro que te tengo cariño… pero no amor, al menos no de pareja…- aclaró.- Mira Riley, tú no eres el del problema, soy yo... Necesito expandir mis horizontes… hacer locuras, no sé-

-¿Y desde cuando yo te he retenido?-

-¡Siempre me has tratado como si fueras mi padre! Impidiéndome hacer cosas que quiero o tratándome como ¡una maldita princesa! Estoy harta-

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?... ¿conociste a alguien más?... – Bella lo miro sin poder ocultar sus emociones.- ¿Estás viéndote con alguien más?-

-No estoy viéndome con nadie… esta relación no tiene futuro…-

-Esta no eres tú, Bella… Alguien debe haberte metido estas estúpidas ideas en la cabeza, ¿Quién es el imbécil que te ha manipulado de tal forma?-

-Riley nadie ha hecho tal cosa…Tu me retienes en la tierra y yo quiero aprender a volar… Quiero salir a fiestas y emborracharme o fumar y no tener que preocuparme porque a ti no te guste ese tipo de cosas…-

-¿Emborracharte?- inquirió comenzando a entender… tenía claro quién era el idiota que la estaba utilizando ahora.- ¿Acaso el imbécil de Cullen ha estado molestándote?-

Bella sintió su rostro palidecer. ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Yo… él….- Riley pudo entender ahora el problema real en esta situación. El semblante culpable de Isabella se lo dijo todo, se lo restregó en la cara.

-¿Hace cuanto lo estás viendo?- preguntó conteniendo la rabia. ¿Quién se creía que era para poder engañarlo? ¿Y con ese fulano inútil? Bella no quería mirarlo a la cara, así que Riley la obligó.- Dime Isabella, ¿hace cuanto me engañas con ese pedazo de mierda?-

Bella estaba entrando en pánico. Nunca había visto a Riley actuar así tan fuera de control y desquiciado. La mano que sostenía brutamente su mentón comenzaba a causarle daño y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Riley estás… haciéndome daño- balbuceó adolorida y temerosa.

-Eres una estúpida si crees que ese idiota es mejor para ti que yo. El te usará y te tomará a su antojo, te dejará tirada como a un desperdicio de espacio y se irá con todo a su paso. Chicos como él no quieren a santurronas y vírgenes como tu…-

-¡Estás mintiendo!- gritó comenzando a llorar. No pudo evitarlo.- ¡Edward nunca me haría eso!- Riley comenzó a carcajearse.

-Eres tan patética si piensas que él te amará algún día… ¡pobre tonta!- comentó soltándola al fin y dedicándole una mirada de odio.- Te vas a arrepentir de haberme dejado… serás tan miserable y estarás tan jodida… y te arrepentirás cada segundo de tu vida- sentenció.

Riley caminó de vuelta a su auto, sin dedicarle ni una mirada más… y se marchó. Dejándola con su orgullo por el suelo y lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas…

Edward se había ido y quizás… quizás él tenía razón.

Ella era una estúpida por haber pensado que Edward la amaría en algún momento. Era absurdo. Después de todo él ya no estaba aquí con ella… puede que nunca lo haya estado…

Pero al final del día no se arrepentía de nada… era libre al fin y eso era lo que importa.

* * *

**¿Edward se fue? ¡Nooo!**

**¡Quiero sus opiniones!**

**Besitos,**

**Cami**

**x**


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originalmente pertenecen a Steph, pero yo aquí juego con ellos un poquito y la historia es cien por ciento mía :)**

* * *

Observaba el horizonte intranquilo…

El alcohol era su único amigo en estos momentos... siempre había sido su único amigo, el cual nunca lo había defraudado… había sido su acompañante durante todos estos días y estaba bien.

Era suficiente.

Como si no sintiera el peso de una vida en su espalda…

La idea de su escapada era para poder pensar y para alejarse del mundo por unos días… pero se había convertido en una tortura el desaparecer y no saber de ella.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

¿Qué estaría pensando?

¿Lo extrañaría?

Sabía que su hermana estaría histérica buscándolo y que estaría preocupada por su paradero… una semana lejos había sido un acto egoísta por su parte y Alice debía estar vuelta loca…pero lo que más le alteraba era saber cómo estaría Bella.

Necesitaba escuchar su alegre voz… y observar sus muecas divertidas y resignadas cuando él blasfemaba contra el mundo y contra todos, sin importarle que su ángel estuviera siendo perturbado.

¿Por qué había desaparecido en un principio?

Entre los celos y la rabia de saber que no le pertenecería nunca lo volvían un idiota y él lo sabía.

Dios sabe que intentó alejarse… pero él era solo un hombre… un hombre egoísta y codicioso… y que sabía lo que quería… y era a ella.

¿Tal vez esto era amor?...

Debía serlo porque sino… ¿qué sería de él cuando la amara realmente?

Bella lo hacía sentir como si todavía tenía una esperanza en el mundo… como si con su sola sonrisa y personalidad le dieran ganas de seguir viviendo. Por ella soportaría una vida tras las rejas o peor aun… soportaría una vida al lado de su padre…, quizás más.

Edward siempre sería ese idiota con complejos de grandeza y un cigarro entre sus labios… pero sería el idiota de ella y eso era suficiente.

Sabía que su regreso era inevitable… tarde o temprano volvería, solo que pensó que sería con la indiferencia de siempre y esperando que ella lo hubiera olvidado, tal cual él pretendía hacer…, pero hasta ahora estaba fracasando.

¿Y que si ella sí lo había olvidado?

Sería lo justo… él se lo merecía por ser un canalla y un presuntuoso… pero no quería eso.

Como el ser egoísta que era, quería que ella lo estuviera esperando, listo para recibirlo de vuelta… como si nada hubiera pasado.

Edward Cullen era solo un hombre…

Y solo quería una cosa en este mundo…

Que ella lo amara tan perdida y locamente como él lo hacía.

Le tomó unos días entenderlo… pero finalmente lo descifró. Y lucharía por ella, lucharía hasta que fuera tan solo polvo y un desperdicio de espacio…

Ella se merecía algo mejor… pero mirándolo desde su perspectiva… él era lo mejor que le pasaría a ella… él sacudiría su mundo de tal forma que su amor sería destructivo e inevitable…

Bella lo odiaría al final de esta historia…, pero sabrá que con él habrá vivido esa aventura a la que tanto aspiraba… y serán invencibles. Serán esa estrella que nunca se apaga.

El se encargara de que ella nunca deje de amarlo y necesitarlo… porque chicos como Edward necesitan a chicas como Bella… y nada los podrá detener, ni siquiera la vida misma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su motocicleta no podía andar más lento esta vez…. Iba a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora en la carretera y consideraba que ella cada vez estaba más lejos. Necesitaba verla pronto o moriría.

No le importaba no ir a su casa primero, no le importaba que fueran las dos de la mañana y ni que podrían pillarlo, solo necesitaba asegurarse de que ella seguía pensando en él…

Llegó a las afueras de Forks después de dos horas e incluso aceleró todavía más para llegar a su casa. En estos momentos ni un policía podría detenerlo.

Observó la casa en silencio y en total penumbra. La oscuridad dominaba su habitación y su corazón pegó un brinco... Nuevamente tan lejos y tan cerca.

Tenía que hallar una forma de verla.

Dado que, no era un vampiro que pudiera escalar paredes ni árboles, decidió que la mejor forma de llamar su atención sería con la clásica piedrita golpeando el ventanal. Eso tendría que funcionar.

Lanzó la primera que encontró y falló miserablemente.

-Rayos…- balbuceó molesto.

Al quinto intento sintió el golpe de la piedra hacer su efecto… y al cabo de unos segundos la luz de la habitación había sido encendida. Sintió su excitación aflorar.

Una confundida Isabella asomó su rostro dormido a través de la ventana… ¿qué era lo que la había despertado a media madrugada? Quizás estaba soñando…

-¡Bella!- gritó tenuemente alguien desde afuera.- ¡Bella!-

-¿Edward?- inquirió confundida. Intentó buscarlo con la mirada pero no veía nada. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

-¡Bella!- oyó nuevamente su nombre desde la penumbra… No podía estar soñando.

-¿Dónde estás?- inquirió hablándole a la nada.

-Aquí abajo del árbol..., ¿puedes bajar?- preguntó susurrando ansioso.

Bella casi entró en pánico. ¿Edward estaba aquí? ¿Realmente estaba aquí? No tuvo tiempo ni de procesar la idea. Se calzó unos zapatos rápidamente y corrió escaleras abajo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería despertar a sus padres. Estaba muy nerviosa…. Y enojada.

Cerró la puerta al salir lentamente y buscó a su chico problemas.

¡Lo quería matar!

-Isabella…- susurró él mirándola atentamente, casi sentía que podría haber olvidado un detalle de su rostro durante estos días. Sonrió gratamente al encontrarse con su inusual vestimenta. Llevaba un pijama rosado de pies a cabeza. Se sentía en casa.

Aunque al subir la mirada a su rostro le sorprendió ver la mueca de enojo que tenia plantada… sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-¿Dónde mierda has estado?- vociferó molesta.

Edward estaba estupefacto, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados. Su Bella estaba realmente enojada… ¡incluso estaba maldiciendo!

-Bella cálmate…- balbuceó confundido, no se esperaba que ella estuviera tan alterada.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Estuviste quizás donde, solo y sin avisarle a nadie… ¡Alice estaba vuelta loca! Estaba muy preocupado por ti…- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

-¡Estoy bien!... cometí una estupidez al irme… lo siento- respondió mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así Edward? ¿Pensaste que no me iba a afectar? ¿Qué no me importaría?-

-Necesitaba alejarme de ti… yo no soy bueno para esto Bella- declaró ofuscado.- Yo no soy Riley y no soy lo que necesitas…-

-¡Pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti! ¡Yo no quiero a Riley!-

-No es tan simple, Bella… tú tienes expectativas de lo nuestro… de mí… y no sé si seré capaz de cumplirlas… no sé si quiero tampoco…-

-¿De qué estás hablando? Edward, yo nunca te he pedido que cambies… Me gustas tal cual eres…-

-No es suficiente, Isabella…-susurró enojado.

-¿No me quieres?- inquirió afligida… ¿Edward ya no la quería?

-¡No puedo hacer esto!… sé que te dije que te esperaría… pero no puedo. Te quiero para mí y mientras ese idiota esté de por medio…-

-¡Detente!- gritó terminante.- Riley y yo acabamos… Cuando tú te fuiste… entendí que no podía hacernos esto… ni a ti ni a mí…-

Edward la miro confundido… ¿ya no estaba con Riley?

-¿Quieres decir que ya no estás saliendo con ese imbécil?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí… no podía estar con alguien a quien no quiero…-

Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba oír para sentir su corazón volver a latir. Por fin estarían juntos…

Edward se acercó a besarla descaradamente, ya no podía esperar más tiempo…

La besó como si solo le quedaran minutos de vida. Como si quisiera transmitir todos sus sentimientos a través de sus labios para poder decirle cuanto la necesitaba y la quería.

Para él… y solo para él.

Bella estaba en una nube de emociones. Nunca había sido besada así… con tanta pasión y necesidad.

Podía ver un futuro juntos… amándose y siendo una pareja normal…

Pero no todo era color de rosa… habían muchos problemas de por medio…

Lágrimas sorpresivas se colaban a través de sus ojos… lágrimas inconscientes e inevitables.

Edward se separó de su boca, preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede, Isabella? ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Tengo miedo… tengo miedo porque no podamos estar juntos…-

Bella pensaba en sus padres…

Pensaba en cómo estos reaccionarían ante Edward y sabía que no podría ser, sabía que se lo prohibirían…

-Yo te voy a cuidar Bella…, si tengo que hacerlo de tus propios padres y del mundo entero, lo haré… porque nada nos podrá separar… nada ni nadie-

Bella lo abrazó fuertemente, tratando de olvidar todos sus problemas y de concentrarse solo en él.

Edward es lo único que necesitaba.

Si él estaba ahí… ella se sentiría satisfecha y protegida. Era su cura… pero también sería su enfermedad…

* * *

**Disfruten!**

**Mañana entro a la universidad :( así que trataré de actualizar tan pronto pueda!**

**Besos,**

**Cami**

**x**


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originalmente pertenecen a Steph, pero yo aquí juego con ellos un poquito y la historia es cien por ciento mía :)**

* * *

Era la primera vez que Bella se sentía tan libre… tan feliz.

Estaba muerta de miedo, eso no lo podía negar, pero junto a Edward lograba olvidar esas cosas por unos momentos y disfrutar.

Nunca se había sentido tan dependiente de alguien… sentía que Edward era su apoyo, su amigo y su compañero y eso le encantaba. Él no actuaba como si fuera su padre, él la instaba a hacer cosas nuevas…a probar del mundo. Bella se sentía viva.

Al pasar los días el juego de miradas concluyó y se convirtió en algo más. Bella caminaría unas cuadras lejos de la escuela y Edward lo estaría esperando para irse lejos. Visitarían el parque de juegos usual o simplemente irían a la playa a besarse y a pasar el rato. Todavía ella estaba preocupada con que alguien los viera o los encontrara por ahí, tenía que ser cuidadosa si no quería que alguien le contara a Charlie sobre su relación.

El tiempo pasaba y la pareja seguía fortificándose y conociéndose cada vez más. Bella comenzó a salir de fiesta mucho más recurrentemente y ya que la escuela se terminaba, estaba más que ansiosa y feliz. Edward lo estaba mucho más, al fin la tendría solamente para él y podrían salir libremente.

Pero Renée estaba preocupada por su hija.

Por un lado la veía más feliz y alegre, pero notaba como ella descuidaba sus estudios o no asistía a sus clases en la academia y eso la dejaba inquieta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Quién la tiene así de distraída? Cuando le preguntó, ésta la tranquilizó diciéndole que simplemente estaba más abstraída de lo normal, pero que tenía presente el próximo paso que cada vez se acercaba más. Su presunta y casi certera integración al instituto de Ballet Clásico de Seattle y por consiguiente, su mudanza a aquel lugar. Era una situación que todavía no le contaba a Edward, ya que ni ella se hacia la idea por el momento.

Además estaba el hecho que Bella no se atrevía a sacar a colación el tema Riley. Sus padres todavía creían que estaban saliendo y ella no tenía coraje para decir lo contrario. Edward tampoco lo sabe, pero simplemente no podía. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que aclarar esta situación… pero mientras tuviera la oportunidad de ocultarlo… lo haría.

Edward por su parte sabía que estaba enamorado de ella.

Lo sentía en su sangre… corriendo por sus venas. Y eso lo asustaba.

Bella tenía un futuro…Ella necesitaba algo mejor, pero él también era un bastardo egoísta. No quería dejarla. Simplemente la quería para él y no se atrevía siquiera a pensar en verla con otro hombre.

La amaba como la chica dulce que era.

Como la niña color rosa rodeada de algodones de azúcar, a pesar de que ella tratara de seguir sus pasos de mierda.

Ella estaba comenzando a beber más, eso lo tenía claro. Ella también había comenzado a fumar, lo cual no le gustaba mucho.

Trataba de alcanzarlo, lo cual era un acto imposible y ambos lo sabían.

Edward no quería que ella cambiara esa parte inocente que tenia. No quería que por él, ella se convirtiera en algo que en un principio ella aborrecía, no quería que se convirtiera en él. Pero no podía negar cuánto lo encendía ella mientras fumaba… o mientras lo observaba con esos ojos marrones derretidos… Bella con alcohol en las venas era mucho más atrevida que nunca y eso le excitaba.

Ella lo veía simplemente como diversión. Sabía que todas estas actitudes no le ayudaban en nada a su salud y a su físico… y tenía claro que en menos de un mes tenía que rendir su examen para entrar al instituto, pero no le importaba. Estaba divirtiéndose con su novio… y por él haría cualquier cosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los viernes llegaban con tanta impaciencia para la joven pareja, que casi los volvía locos la espera.

Isabella saltaba de su asiento cada vez que las clases terminaban y salía corriendo con sus bolsos colgando y una sonrisa inmensa. Edward debería estar esperándola en las afueras de la escuela.

El bolso cayó de su hombro al escuchar tal ruido en el patio. Una ducati del año ronroneaba cerca de la acera y un Edward envuelto en su campera de cuero sonreía a la distancia. ¡Bella no lo podía creer! Estaba ahí, mirándola coquetamente y ¡frente a todo el instituto!

Corrió a sus brazos sin importarle nada y la recibió con un beso inesperado. A Edward no le importaba que alguien los viera, no le importaba nada. La besó con furia. Luego la ayudó a recoger sus pertenencias y a montar la moto.

-Sujétate bien, nena- le inquirió antes de hacer rugir la máquina y partir lejos de la escuela.

Bella apoyaba enamorada la mejilla en su espalda y se afirmaba fuertemente de su torso. El viento le golpeaba las mejillas levemente mientras disfrutaba del paisaje a sus costados.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas venido en tu motocicleta!- medio gritó entre los ruidos de las calles y de la bestia entre sus piernas. Él le sonreía engreído, su moto era su segundo amor.

Llegaron luego de casi más de media hora a una casa un poco alejada del pueblo, que quedaba exactamente a la entrada de un bosque hermoso. Todo era verde y colorido.

Edward se estacionó a un lado de la casa y la ayudó a bajarse.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó curiosa.

-Esta es una antigua propiedad de Carlisle. Nadie vive aquí… es una pequeña cabaña lejos de la civilización que me "adueñe"- comentó mientras sacaba unas llaves anticuadas y abría la puerta luego de unos empujoncitos.- Espero te guste…- agregó haciéndose a un lado y dejándola entrar.

La pequeña casita estaba hecha de madera con paredes color blanco que ya estaba sucio y desteñido, el suelo crujía al pisar y tenía un olor curioso. Bella sonrió divertida.

-¿Desde cuándo no han limpiado este lugar?- inquirió recorriendo la estancia. Estaba confundida de por qué la había traído ahí. Aunque tenía que aceptar de que era acogedora y de que tenía mucho potencial. Se imaginaba viviendo ahí, con el bosque a sus pies y el olor de la tierra.

-Había pensado en que podemos arreglarla y… quizás podría ser nuestro lugar… me refiero a que…. No sé… podemos venir aquí cuando….- balbuceaba nervioso.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, amor?- Sonreía entretenida. Un Edward nervioso no era habitual.

-Nunca he traído a una chica aquí…- comentó acercándose a su lado.- Sé que está descuidada… no he venido en años…-

-Necesita una limpieza urgente… ¡pero me encanta!- concluyó emocionada.- Me puedo imaginar leyendo un libro en el sofá, mientras tú te fumas un cigarro en la ventana, observándome- comentó.

-Este es un lugar especial para mí… por eso quería compartirlo contigo- Bella saltó a sus brazos a besarlo dulcemente. Estaba muy conmovida.

Y así fue como el fin de semana se dedicaron a arreglar la cabaña.

Barrieron el suelo, fregaron el baño, lavaron los utensilios de la cocina y desempolvaron los muebles. En unas horas se convirtió en la casita de sus sueños.

Edward se preocupó de la electricidad mientras Bella comenzó a explorar en la cocina. Estaban agotados y famélicos.

-¿Crees que cuando seamos grandes seguiremos estando juntos viviendo aquí?- preguntó pensativa.

-Creo que estaremos juntos incluso después de eso- respondió antes de besarla y decirle que la ama.

* * *

**No puedo creer que dejé tanto tiempo botada la historia :(**

**Soy un asco, lo sé, pero la universidad me tiene atareada y sin tiempo para nada. Perdón!**

**Espero de todas formas les guste este cap, que aunque está medio corto, es simplemente de transición.**

**Ya viene lo bueno!**

**Saludos a todos!**

**Cami**


End file.
